


Perché sei andato via

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, tanta altra roba che ora non ricordo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Hai perso il privilegio di farmi domande e soprattutto di dire che il blu non mi sta bene” lo ferma Tony, scuotendo la testa. “Perché sei andato via.”





	Perché sei andato via

**Author's Note:**

> NON MI RICORDO PROPRIO TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO SCRITTO, so che ho procrastinato fino a ora e quindi a un certo punto sono andata in pilota automatico e non ho ancora visto Endgame, quindi è impossibile che ci siano spoiler e poi non mi ricordo che cos'altro dovrei dire all'inizio di una storia ma okay, prima o poi la ricontrollo
> 
> il prompt usato per il Tic Tac Stony è: nomad steve

Perché sei andato via

 

### Parte Uno: Solo e triste, il famoso divorziato matto dell’Upper West Side

 

 _“I’m thinking about giving it another go.”_  
_“No.”_  
_“No? Why?”_ _  
_ “Because you left.”

**_(The Marvellous Mrs. Maisel)_ **

  
  


“Che cosa ti sei messo addosso?” è la prima frase che Tony riesce a dire ad alta voce, mentre abbassa lo sguardo, decide di concentrarsi sullo zaino e si guarda le dita, sporche di olio sotto le unghie, guarda la zip dello zaino, anche se non c’è molto di così interessante in questa. Ci sono tanti pensieri che lo stanno attraversando in questo momento. Non vede Steve da mesi. Non pensa di essersi nemmeno fatto la doccia da mesi. Se si passasse le mani sul viso, il suo viso rimarrebbe tutto sporco e non si potrebbe lavare. Prima, quando lo faceva, c’era sempre qualcuno a passare un fazzoletto sul suo naso, o sulle ciglia, e avrebbe sorriso e Tony si sarebbe sentito di nuovo piccolo e non nel modo brutto. Non si sarebbe sentito piccolo nel senso che le orecchie gli sarebbero diventate rosse e bollenti, non sarebbe stato piccolo nel senso che non avrebbe trovato la forza o il coraggio di guardare la persona che lo faceva, ma che si sarebbe sentito come quando Jarvis gli scompigliava i capelli e gli diceva che era stato bravo. Tony sbatte le palpebre. Decisamente troppi pensieri. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

Steve non viene al laboratorio da tanto. D prima della sua fuga, in realtà, da prima della sua ribellione, in cui ha portato via la metà dei loro amici, in cui ha lasciato Tony da solo, senza nessuno con nessun fazzoletto in mano. Di nuovo. E Steve non risponde, rimane in quell’angolo davanti alla porta, con quella sua tutina da idiota e quel suo mantello troppo pesante. È andato via in un modo. È tornato in un altro. È Tony non ha tempo da perdere, non ha nemmeno forza o pazienza da perdere.

Si porta lo zaino sulle spalle, prima su quella destra e poi sulla sinistra. Gli viene mal di testa solo a pensare di dover parlare con questa persona in questo momento. Quindi la cosa migliore da fare deve essere questa.

Si infila le mani in tasca, inizia a camminare verso la porta. E qualsiasi cosa succeda, lui sa come difendersi, sa come rimanere al sicuro. Quindi cammina e cerca di non incrociare lo sguardo di Steve. Cammina con calma e sente i suoi passi, il suono delle sue scarpe sul pavimento. Uno dopo l’altro e i pensieri iniziano ad arrivare a lui, uno dopo l’altro, soltanto per riempire la sua testa. Pensa ai suoi piedi, a dove e come ha comprato le sue scarpe e a Rhodey, che è stato l’unico a rimanere, l’unico che non ha pensato nemmeno di andarsene. Pensa al suo zaino, che è orrendo e che dovrebbe buttare da qualche parte, ma che gli serve. Pensa che dovrebbe tornare a casa, che deve di nuovo affrontare suo padre, superare sua madre, per avere un abbraccio da Jarvis. Pensa che spera che Steve non dica niente, che rimanga in silenzio in quel suo angolino, con quella tutina che più la guarda più gli sembra stupida e che deve aver cucito lui stesso. Pensa che sapeva che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato ma che sperava veramente che fosse un altro giorno, che passasse più tempo e che avesse perdonato tutto e tutti. Sperava in un finale diverso, per questa storia.

E deve fermarsi dal passarsi una mano dietro il collo, sotto i capelli della nuca, deve fermarsi anche dal cercare di guardare Steve, lanciargli anche soltanto uno sguardo veloce, dalla coda dell’occhio, deve essere un pochino una sconfitta, per lui. E non lo può accettare. Non può perdere ancora una volta e non vuole farlo.

Deve essere questo quello che ha preso da suo padre. L’essere testardo, il non sopportare una sconfitta. E il rumore delle sue scarpe sul pavimento del laboratorio continua ad assordare sia lui che Steve. Sembra che non riescano a dire niente. Steve rimane in silenzio, i tacchetti di Tony rimangono più potenti di lui e della sua voce.

Sembra un po’ un deja vu questo. Sono cose che sono già successe e quindi Tony deglutisce, si riscopre a chiudere per un secondo gli occhi e questa volta non riesce a fermare la sua mano, che vola dietro la sua nuca, mentre lui si morde l’interno delle guance. Non ha paura di Steve. Certamente non è di lui che ha paura e certamente non sta sudando in questo momento. Ma sa che si deve proteggere. Sa di non essere in un posto sicuro proprio perché Steve è qui. Sa che non vuole essere sgridato di nuovo da Rhodey per la sua ingenuità e che a casa non c’è Bruce, che dovrà andare all’ospedale, da un medico che poi chiederebbe soldi e quindi dovrebbe davvero tornare dai suoi genitori, chiedere dei soldi, lasciar vedere loro che hanno ragione e che non sa prendersi cura di se stesso.

E sarebbe la fine. Forse non della sua vita fisica, ma un pochino sarebbe la fine del suo spirito, della sua voglia di andare avanti.

Steve ha aperto la bocca, forse per dire qualcosa, e Tony, invece che ascoltarlo, si è stretto nelle sue spalle, un po’ spaventato, allungando il suo passo e anche il braccio per aggrapparsi alla maniglia della porta e aprirla. Il suo cuore non ha iniziato a battere più forte. Non ha sudato più del solito. Non ha nemmeno perso il respiro. Ha ancora il controllo. Lancia uno sguardo a Steve, che tiene i pugni stretti e lo sguardo basso. Come se lo avesse appena ferito, in qualche modo. E forse è così. Motivo per cui Tony tira le spalle indietro e si morde l’interno delle guance.

“Esci nello stesso modo in cui sei entrato” mormora, facendo scivolare la mano da dietro la nuca allo zaino e poi stringendo le dita intorno alle spalline del suo vecchio zaino.

Guarda Steve. È così ridicolo in quella sua stupida tutina. Sembra così inconsolabile. Sembra essere davvero triste e ricorda un momento della sua vita in cui vedere Steve in questo modo gli avrebbe fatto un male indicibile al petto, un momento della sua vita in cui si sarebbe gettato verso di lui, avrebbe posato le mani sulle sue braccio, poi avrebbe preso il suo viso tra le mani e lo avrebbe baciato e gli avrebbe detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che il dolore sarebbe passato, che tutto sarebbe andato bene, alla fine, che loro due ci sarebbero sempre stati. Che sarebbero sempre stati loro due. Che avrebbero trovato un modo per affrontare qualsiasi cosa lo stesse disturbando così tanto. C’è stato un momento della sua vita in cui anche soltanto il pensiero di essere la causa del dolore di Steve sarebbe stato insopportabile. In cui avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo sentire meglio.

Quel momento della sua vita è finito.

Tony serra la mascella. “Sai trovare la strada” gli dice un pochino più ad alta voce. Gira il pomello, apre la porta. “Quindi forse dovresti proprio andare.” Chiude la porta dietro di sé ed è passato davvero tanto tempo da quando si sono incontrati l’ultima volta.

Pensava sarebbe stato meglio. Pensava che lui si sarebbe sentito meglio, a questo punto. Deve parlare con Obadiah. Deve dirgli che ultimamente non si sente al sicuro, nei laboratori.

  
  
  


Clint ha reagito in modo diverso. Tony se ne rende conto, guardandolo giocare con il joystick in mano e le gambe incrociate sul divano. Clint finge che il prima non sia mai esistito, semplicemente se ne sta lì, con la testa tra le nuvole, si trascina a lavoro, fa qualche battuta, non paga l’affitto, mangia quello che Tony lascia in frigo e quello che Rhodey prepara, e non parla di chi se n’è andato, non parla nemmeno di come sono rimasti loro due. Semplicemente sta lì.

E Tony un po’ gli è grato. Non avrebbe sopportato di vivere con il fantasma di persone che hanno deciso di andare via -di quelle ne ha già davvero troppe, e non vuole davvero continuare ad aggiungere fantasmi. Clint è come un computer che ha deciso di trasferire certe conoscenze nel cestino, e che poi lo ha liberato, quel cestino, come se non fosse niente. E Tony, che invece ricorda la maggior parte delle cose che gli sono successe nella sua vita, che invece non riesce a dimenticare quasi niente, trova in quel niente che è Clint una specie di oasi.

Forse per questo gli piace stare lì, in silenzio, a vederlo giocare a qualsiasi cosa stia giocando, con il microfono sulle labbra e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Dice che una carriera redditizia, adesso, giocare ai videogiochi e registrarsi nel frattempo. E Tony così può far anche finta di non star lavorando al PADD ma di star facendo -quello che fa Clint, quando Rhodey viene a controllarli, o, come dice lui, a far loro una visita. La verità è che l’istinto da baby-sitter è duro a morire in Rhodey.

Gli piace così. Così è equilibrato. Certo, non che Tony abbia mai cercato l’equilibrio nella sua vita, ma così, almeno, sa quello che potrebbe succedere, sa chi ha al suo fianco, sa chi non ha al suo fianco. È un po’ come quando Ty è andato via. Certo, okay, sì, ha fatto abbastanza male, certo, ovviamente, Tony può essersi sentito come se non si fosse potuto alzare più da terra, ma poi si è alzato.

La vita va avanti. E Tony avrebbe tanto voluto premere CANC e fare come Clint. Se Steve non si fosse presentato al suo laboratorio come se nulla fosse, forse ci sarebbe anche riuscito.

“Nessuno dei due ha intenzione di rispondere al telefono?” chiede Rhodey, con la mano sulla fronte e un’aria abbastanza esausta. Tony si gira verso di lui e nemmeno si era reso conto che fosse entrato, o che si fosse riscaldato un taco nel forno a microonde. NOn si era reso conto nemmeno di questo telefono che sta squillando. Non pensava avessero un telefono fisso. Non pensava certo di vivere negli anni Novanta. Avrebbe anche chiesto da dove venisse quella roba, se non fosse che può vedere Clint, con le cuffie e quel ridicolo microfono mentre gioca ai videogiochi e quindi niente, sa già la risposta.

No. Comunque, la risposta è no. Chiunque stia telefonando al telefono fisso non merita nessuna risposta, dovrebbe, anzi, marcire in un girone dell’Inferno ideato per chi ha deciso di rimanere negli anni Ottanta o qualcosa del genere. Non è una cosa che le persone si meritano, le chiamate dal fisso. No no.

Quindi il telefono continua a squillare. Tony continua a far finta di giocare col PADD, anche se tutti in quella stanza sanno che sta cercando di finire un qualche progetto, e Rhodey si mangia il suo taco, per rendersi conto di non averlo riscaldato abbastanza e quindi ruotare gli occhi, e il telefono continua a squillare.

Chissà perché a Clint piacciono così tanto le cose vintage. Non sembra essere il tipo che si aggrappa a queste cose. Eppure lo fa. Ha i suoi vecchi videogiochi, ha i suoi vecchi CD, le cassette VHS, come se stesse cercando di riprendersi qualcosa. Non sono cose in cui Tony deve mettere il naso. Quindi non ha mai chiesto niente. Non sa molto del passato di Clint, non sa molto nemmeno dei suoi pensieri al presente. E il telefono continua a squillare.

Rhodey si alza e mette il suo burrito nel microonde di nuovo, e adesso c’è sicuramente più rumore nell’appartamento, che è una cosa abbastanza buona, perché Tony detesta veramente tanto il silenzio. Il microonde fa il suo rumore a vibrazione, quel tzzz basso, mentre il telefono continua a squillare. Tony vorrebbe davvero tanto Steve non fosse venuto al laboratorio. Avrebbe voluto che stesse lontano dal magazzino. Non lo vuole lì. Avrebbe voluto andare avanti. Senza Steve. E il telefono continua a squillare.

Clint gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, poi continua a giocare e il telefono continua squillare.

C’è un tic. Un qualcosa di meccanico che Tony riconosce come -Clint ha installato anche una segreteria telefonica. Non c’è nessun messaggio. Non dice che questo è il numero di Clint e Tony e non dice nemmeno di lasciare un messaggio. Semplicemente fa tic. Poi fa un beep. E poi c’è qualcuno dall’altra parte del telefono, che non parla, rimane lì, e il microonde fa ancora una volta tin, il campanellino che dovrebbe dire a Rhodey che il suo taco è finalmente pronto.

“Lo so che sei lì” mormora la voce dal telefono e Tony sente le sue dita irrigidirsi e lancia uno sguardo a Rhodey, che rimane con la mano sullo sportello del microonde e guarda dritto davanti a sé. “So anche che non vuoi rispondermi.” La voce di Natasha è limpida, calma, quasi neutra. Non sembra essere poi così preoccupata della reazione dall’altra parte del telefono e non sembra nemmeno volersi fermare dal parlare. Semplicemente, sta aspettando che Clint prenda il telefono in mano. Sta aspettando di potergli parlare.

Clint mette in pausa il suo videogioco. Non deglutisce nemmeno. Non sbatte le palpebre. Non sembra avere nemmeno una risposta emotiva. Semplicemente rimane a guardare lo schermo fermo. E poi sospira, passando una mano trai capelli e poi con un sospiro frustrato tira indietro la testa e poi sbuffa, alzandosi dal divano, un po’ goffamente, tanto da inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi. E va verso il telefono, lentamente, un po’ come se stesse andando incontro al suo patibolo. O qualcosa del genere. Tony lo osserva. Vorrebbe abbassare lo sguardo verso il suo PADD, ma non ci riesce.

Lo guarda camminare verso il telefono, mentre Natasha dice: “Lo so che non vuoi…” e non finisce la frase, perché Clint prende in mano la cornetta, la alza appena, per poi farla cadere di nuovo al suo posto. Poi si inginocchia, per staccare il cavo grigio e poi tornarsene al divano, su cui si getta con un tuffo di fianco. Riprende in mano il joystick e riprende a giocare.

Come se niente fosse.

Rhodey riprende a mangiare il suo burrito e Clint riprende a giocare. Tony si morde le labbra e torna a lavorare sul suo PADD e, per qualche secondo, sembra per davvero che non sia successo niente.

Clint, per qualche motivo, non riesce a dire addio alle cose materiali che ormai non servono a nulla. Ma riesce a dire addio alle persone che sembrano avergli fatto del male. Tony vorrebbe assomigliargli un pochino.

  
  
  
  
  


La notifica del cellulare gli dice che c’è stato un avvistamento di un vigilante nel quartiere e a un certo punto della sua passeggiata obbligatoria insieme a Rhodey, Tony pensa di vedere Bruce, seduto su una panchina a dare da mangiare a dei piccioni. Non ne è sicuro. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare di preciso.  Le due cose potrebbero anche non essere collegate. Alla fine, ecco, può anche essere che Tony stia solo diventando paranoico. E quindi decide di continuare a camminare, tenendo il braccio di Rhodey, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Il suo cervello sta di nuovo facendo quella cosa in cui collega due fatti completamente separati tra loro. Il suo cervello sta di nuovo facendo quella cosa che potrebbe davvero mandarlo in un istituto di igiene mentale, un giorno.

Quindi deve aggrapparsi a Rhodey. La barzelletta del matto e il palo. Vista da fuori potrebbe essere anche divertente, ma da dentro è terrificante. Senza nessun motivo, così, a caso, il matto si aggrappa al palo e dice che tutti quanti stanno scomparendo. Il palo è alto, il palo sembra invece rimanere sempre nello stesso posto, sembra non scomparire, sembra essere stabile e, per non scomparire, il matto si aggrappa a questo. C’era una barzelletta, in mezzo a tutte queste parole, ma Tony ha così tanto pensato a questa possibilità del matto e del palo, che l’ha dimenticata e adesso si dice che non fa ridere -perdere il senso della realtà non fa ridere.

Non è Bruce. Non può essere davvero Bruce. Non può essere lui. Non possono star comparendo tutti insieme, nella stessa settimana. Non possono essere così stupidi. Deve essere lo stress, la sorpresa, il senso di colpa, o qualsiasi altra cosa che la loro partenza gli ha lasciato. Deve essere la sua immaginazione. E Tony si è lasciato indietro già troppe cose, per tornare al punto di partenza. Quindi se ne deve convincere.

Lui voleva bene a Bruce. Ma non vuole rivederlo.

Solo che alla fine quella figura è per davvero Bruce, Tony non è poi così miope e Rhodey non è stupido. E Bruce fa loro un cenno con la mano piena di briciole, che gli cadono un pochino tra i capelli, e sembra voler parlare con loro. Perché dovrebbe voler parlare con loro? Tony distoglie lo sguardo e cerca il viso di Rhodey, che ruota gli occhi, scuote un po’ la testa.

“Perché non ci lasciano in pace?” chiede a bassa voce Rhodey, digrigna un pochino i denti e poi gira su se stesso, per cambiare la direzione della loro passeggiata. Lo fa bruscamente. Rhodey di solito non scappa. Se fosse in grado di scappare, probabilmente sarebbe scappato da Tony molto tempo fa. Invece è sempre rimasto, ha sempre affrontato le situazioni. Tranne questa volta. Dà le spalle a Bruce e fa in modo che anche Tony lo faccia. E poi camminano. E fanno finta di non averlo visto, perché è meglio così. Per tutti e tre, è davvero meglio così.

C’è un’altra notifica. Tony non fatica ad abbassare lo sguardo verso il cellulare. Tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. I giornalisti stanno impazzendo e così anche i social media. Un vigilante a Manhattan. _Dopo aver avuto il mirabolante Capitan America, un vigilante!_ Ci sono foto di Steve nella sua stupida nuova tutina, con il suo stupido nuovo mantello. Ci sono foto di persone che porta in salvo e foto di persone che lo ringraziano, e video e gif -ci sono già gif su tutto, stupidi meme. Tony blocca il cellulare e nasconde la fronte dietro la spalla di Rhodey, che ha allungato il passo.

Non gli piace la situazione in cui sono finiti. Non è nemmeno sicuro di aver capito poi così bene come sono arrivati a questo punto. Pensava di aver finito questo periodo della sua vita, pensava davvero di aver superato tutto questo. E la sua mente è rallentata, sembra esserci qualcosa come un’ancora, che lo riporta sempre allo stesso punto e Tony non è abituato ad essere così concentrato su una cosa del genere. E Tony vuole solo -spostare tutto nel cestino e poi svuotarlo e perdere le memorie nell’inconscio.

A Rhodey Bruce piaceva. Sembra una cosa da poco, ma a Rhodey non piaceva quasi nessuno del suo gruppo di amici speciali, diciamo così, però Bruce era un suo amico. Passavano molto tempo insieme. Lo prendeva in giro, mangiavano insieme.Parlavano di cose che non avevano senso, serie televisive, programmi dei computer, cose così. Bruce con Tony era per lo più uno scienziato e con Rhodey era per lo più un grande fan delle cose più disparate. Si guardavano dei programmi sull’aviazione. Parlavano di vecchie canzoni che Tony non ricordava. Erano amici, forse non nel modo in cui lo sono Rhodey e Tony, ma erano amici come lo sono due persone adulte, senza girarsi intorno e con una birra in mano. Ma Bruce non lo ha salutato quando è andato via.

Tony si stringe un pochino di più a Rhodey e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi portare da lui e combattendo contro l’istinto di guardare indietro o di sbloccare il cellulare. E Rhodey gli dà un buffetto, prima di spingerlo a camminare più veloce.

“Forse se andiamo da Obadiah potremmo stare un po’ in pace” borbotta e Rhodey annuisce. Obie è l’unico posto sicuro che è rimasto a Tony. Obie è l’unica figura paterna con cui può parlare senza sentirsi in colpa.

Tony non sa che cosa vogliano da loro -sa che non dovevano tornare.

  
  


“Natasha” borbotta Tony, passandosi una mano sul viso ed è stanco, ed è frustrato. Sono passati quattro giorni e non li stanno lasciando in pace, sembra che lo facciano apposta, sembra che li vogliano tormentare. E non c’è un motivo logico per farlo. Sono stati loro ad andare via, sono stati loro a decidere di non tornare più, sono stati loro a -è stato difficile riprendere Thor dopo che se ne sono andati. E ora spera che nessuno di loro sia andato a parlare con lui, perché non sarebbe giusto. Tony si pulisce le mani sporche di olio con un fazzoletto. Non vuole nemmeno guardare Natasha negli occhi. Non vorrebbe nemmeno sentirla. “Dovete smetterla di fare le vostre imboscate.”

Natasha rimane con le spalle appoggiate alla macchina e le braccia incrociate. Non si muove. Nemmeno lei lo sta guardando negli occhi. E nemmeno lei sembra essere qui a cuor leggero. Ha provato a parlare con Clint. Clint l’ha completamente tagliata fuori. Ogni comunicazione, ogni parola è stata buttata nella spazzatura e Natasha, che ha sempre detto che Clint era l’unica persona in questo mondo che la conosceva bene, che l’ha vista nei suoi peggiori momenti e che l’ha comunque fatta rialzare in piedi -beh, se voleva veramente mantenere il suo rapporto con Clint, non scompariva nel modo in cui è scomparsa. E non diceva le cose che ha invece detto prima di scomparire.

Non sono affari di Tony. Ma è anche vero che Tony non è stato l’unico ferito quando sono andati via. In realtà, non è arrabbiato con Natasha quanto con Bruce e Steve. Perché Natasha sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Sapeva che un giorno sarebbe andata via e sapeva anche che un giorno lo avrebbe tradito, o che lo avrebbe colpito con un palo alla nuca, per fargli perdere i sensi. Non è davvero poi così arrabbiato con lei. Perché Natasha, nei suoi confronti, è sempre stata abbastanza onesta. Almeno -lo è stata dopo quella volta.

Natasha lo ha già ferito in questo modo, quella causata da lei è una ferita molto più vecchia delle altre. Alla fine, Natasha e Tony non sono amici da veramente molto tempo.

Hanno fatto bene a mandare lei. Tony se ne rende conto, mentre si pulisce sotto le unghie. Sembra essere una mossa pensata. Deve essere stato Bruce a suggerirlo. È sempre stato troppo furbo per il bene di tutti quanti. “Cosa vuoi?” le chiede, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei.

E Natasha lo guarda con quei suoi occhi impassibili. Natasha lo guarda come se stesse parlando con un muro, una persona che non la capirà mai e questa cosa è così da bambini, ma a quanto pare lei non ricorda che la prima persona al di fuori di Clint che ha voluto essere suo amico, la primissima persona che si è seduta a gambe incrociate accanto a lei per parlare, che ha provato a farla parlare e che le ha parlato con nient’altro che tutta la sincerità del mondo -quella persona non è stata Steve, non è stata nemmeno Bruce. Tony avrebbe solo desiderato capire quello che Natasha voleva dire. E adesso lo guarda come si guarderebbe un estraneo.

Non che ci sia niente di sbagliato. Natasha stessa, per Tony, è un’estranea. Un’estranea che ci sta mettendo davvero troppo a rispondere. E Tony non deve essere gentile.

Lascia cadere il fazzoletto vicino alla macchina, poi si gira e ha davvero troppo da fare per rimanere fermo adesso. Si infila una cuffia nell’orecchio e deve controllare alcune stampe che non sembrano essere venute fuori perfette. Questo lavoro non è un gioco. Lo sa che Howard pensa che lo sia, ma non lo è. E Tony non è un medico. Non ha abbastanza soldi per iniziare quello che vorrebbe iniziare e suo padre lo sta tenendo fuori dal patrimonio di famiglia. E ha davvero tanto da fare adesso. Quindi si infila anche l’altra cuffia.

“Al solito posto” lo ferma però Natasha, staccando le spalle dalla macchina. Tony smette di camminare in quel preciso istante. “Abbiamo bisogno di te al solito posto.”

Sono delle parole che hanno un significato. Sono delle parole che Tony preferirebbe non capire ma che capisce. “Siete dei criminali” risponde, lanciandole un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. “Perché dovrei venire da voi?”

C’è di nuovo quel momento di silenzio.

La stanza rimarrebbe in silenzio, se non fosse che le macchine stanno stampando e quindi il loro continuo muoversi rende il silenzio tra Natasha e Tony assordante più della musica che non è mai iniziata nelle cuffie di Tony. Natasha adesso non distoglie lo sguardo, non abbassa gli occhi, ma deglutisce e forse è successo qualcosa e Tony ha detto qualcosa e non ha più davanti la Natasha professionale. Tony dovrebbe controllare la stanza intorno a loro e trovare un’arma con la quale difendersi. Forse Rhodey ha ragione e dovrebbe davvero portarsi dietro uno spray al peperoncino, o frequentare con un pochino più di voglia le lezioni di auto-difesa.

Si gira verso Natasha per essere sicuro di non essere attaccato alle spalle e, per qualche motivo, l’espressione di Natasha cambia ancora una volta e, adesso sì, abbassa lo sguardo. Tony stringe i pugni e continua a studiarla, deve star aspettando che lui abbassi lo sguardo.

“Siamo davvero a questo punto?” gli chiede lei, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e Tony e non risponde, rimane a sull’attenti, si chiede che cosa potrà fermare Natasha. Cosa la fermerà questa volta. O che cosa potrebbe succedere da questo momento in poi. Forse non è sola. Tony chiude gli occhi per mezzo secondo e si dà dell’idiota, certo, è così, potrebbe non essere sola. “Tony” lo riprende lei.

Tony non risponde. Natasha potrebbe essere venuta non per parlare, ma per rubare qualcosa, di nuovo, per portare via Tony o qualcosa a cui Tony sta lavorando. Doveva leggere con più attenzione le notifiche che gli arrivavano al cellulare, per sapere dove Steve e Sam si sono fatti vedere, per capire se c’era un qualche senso, un qualche disegno. E che cosa potrebbero volere da lui? Ma, se volevano qualcosa soltanto da lui, per quale motivo cercare di contattare anche Clint e Rhodey? Hanno provato a contattare anche Thor? Tony non sta lavorando a nulla che non sia di pubblico dominio. Produce prodotti medicinali, cose come siringhe e quelle cose che i dottori usano in ospedale. Ampliando la produzione forse un giorno questa potrebbe essere un’industria con un pochino più di reddito, ma per adesso --al di fuori del lavoro sta lavorando ai suoi soliti progetti.

Non è proprio tutto teorico. Ha costruito qualche bot, ha portato avanti il progetto dell’intelligenza artificiale e -potrebbero volere questo. Forse questo è il vero motivo del loro ritorno. È una teoria stupidissima, ma l’ultima volta erano qui per questo. L’ultima volta lo volevano con loro solo per questo.

Tony mantiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e torna a guardare Natasha, che scuote la testa. “Pensi davvero che sia venuta fino a qui per farti male?”

È ovviamente una domanda a trabocchetto. Forse è per questo che hanno mandato lei, non per mandare qualcuno con cui Tony ha dei precedenti così precedenti da averci fatto pace e aver deciso di tenere a un braccio di distanza davvero tanto tempo fa, ma perché Natasha potrebbe tranquillamente farlo svenire con un solo colpo e poi trascinarlo via. “Io non ti conosco” le risponde, alzando le mani. Il tono esce un pochino troppo lagnoso, si sente nello stesso modo in cui si sentiva quando Howard diceva che sarebbe passato a vedere le sue creazioni per la Fiera della Scienza e non veniva mai. “Non so cosa tu sia venuta a fare.”

Natasha stringe i pugni e dà un calcio a una sedia davanti a lei. Il rumore della caduta viene coperto dal rumore delle macchine. Tony osserva i movimenti e non fa un passo indietro. Nemmeno uno solo. Nemmeno uno controllato. Natasha anche lo osserva, lo studia adesso. “Allora perché non hai paura?” gli chiede, con una smorfia sulle labbra.

Tony sbuffa dalle narici e scrolla le spalle. “Il peggio non lo avete già fatto?” le chiede.

Natasha sospira e infila le mani nella sua giacca di pelle. Tony continua a osservarla e lei sembra essersi arresa, per qualche motivo. Le macchine continuano a funzionare e funzionare e il rumore in sottofondo sembra essere imperterrito e perpetuo. “Vieni al solito posto” gli ripete, un po’ più a bassa voce. “In memoria dei vecchi tempi. Uno di noi sarà sempre lì, se vorrai parlare se -se ti passerà mai. Poi, non ti preoccupare, se è quello che volete, scompariremo.”

Deve credere di essere in un qualche tipo di film o di serie televisiva in cui basta chiedere scusa una volta per rimettere tutto apposto. Deve credere che quello che ha fatto, insieme ai suoi amichetti, non abbia avuto nessuna conseguenza. Deve credere che Tony ha un cuore abbastanza tenero da farsi impietosire da lei, o da quell’idiota con il mantello su cui continua a inciampare, secondo i notiziari. “Io ora voglio che tu vada via” mormora, distogliendo lo sguardo.

E succede la cosa più strana di tutte. Natasha non aggiunge altro. Va via.

  
  


Tony sta pensando di andare a trovare Jarvis. Non solo perché le ultime imboscate che gli Altri stanno facendo loro sono abbastanza estenuanti, ma anche perché gli manca sentirsi a casa. Gli manca poter parlare con qualcuno con tanti anni in più di lui. E gli manca parlare con qualcuno che lo conosce forse meglio di quanto conosca lui stesso si conosce. Certo, ha ancora Obie, ma non è la stessa cosa. No, non è la stessa cosa. Ci pensa con il suo bicchiere di carta già vuoto in mano, con il suo caffè e il pilota automatico mentre si muove per la città.

Gli stanno arrivando parecchie notifiche sulle azioni di Nomad e di un ragazzetto con delle ali meccaniche che lo aiuta nelle sue imprese. Fanno le cose che forse dovrebbero fare gli eroi, come salvare i gatti da sopra gli alberi e far attraversare le vecchiette, anche se forse quelle vecchiette non vorrebbero nemmeno attraversare. Tony sta volutamente evitando le zone in cui Steve e, probabilmente, Sam stanno comparendo.

Non sa per quale motivo si siano ripresentati a Manhattan. Sa che non devono essere qui per riallacciare i rapporti, perché sono passati anni dall’ultima volta che hanno parlato. Anni. I rapporti non si riallacciano perché una sola delle due parti lo vuole e i rapporti non si dovrebbero riallacciare dopo così tanti anni di distanza, non senza nemmeno chiedere scusa. Tony si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e si guarda la punta delle scarpe, mentre continua a camminare. Non ha sentito né Natasha né Steve dire niente su quello che hanno fatto, non hanno detto niente sulle conseguenze di quello che hanno fatto. Non sono qui per chiedere scusa. Deve esserci qualcosa.

Tony vorrebbe davvero tanto andare a trovare Jarvis. Jarvis è sempre stato bravo a dargli consigli. Jarvis è sempre stato bravo ad ascoltarlo. È sempre stato bravo a chiarirgli le idee, dirgli che cosa dovrebbe fare, dirgli anche quali sono le soluzioni a un solo problema. Tony riesce a vedere sempre tante soluzioni, ma ci sono momenti in cui è così emotivamente compromesso, o così preso dal suo solo punto di vista che non vede via d’uscita. Soltanto questo nulla, soltanto se stesso, che si morde le labbra e vorrebbe non trovarsi lì, vorrebbe non prendere una decisione.

Quando c’era Ty -quando Tony doveva decidere che cosa fare con la sua amicizia con Ty, allora Jarvis lo ha ascoltato, mentre gli preparava del buon caffè e poi gli ha ripetuto quello che aveva detto e gli aveva chiesto che cosa pensava della persona che aveva appena detto quelle parole. E Tony ha capito che cosa doveva fare. Jarvis lo ha sempre aiutato. Jarvis per lui c’è sempre stato. Jarvis potrebbe essere l’unica persona che adesso potrebbe farlo ragionare.

Tony guarda verso l’alto. Ci sono delle persone che saltano da un tetto dell’edificio a un altro. Un tipo con delle ali. Un tipo con un mantello ridicolo. Quindi ruota gli occhi e gira i tacchi. Non è qui che vuole trovarsi adesso. Vorrebbe solo andare a casa, parlare con Jarvis, raggomitolarsi sul divano e cercare di capire quale potere ha dato a Steve, che continua a farlo tornare il ragazzino disconosciuto da Howard, ogni volta che lo vede.

Non è qui che Tony vuole stare.

  
  


Clint non ha mai imparato come si dovrebbe mangiare in un ambiente pubblico ed è l’unico motivo per cui Tony continua a ordinare il cibo e farselo portare a casa. Clint mangia la pizza con le stesse mani con cui si è toccato i piedi pochi secondi fa e sbrodola ovunque e questo è il motivo per cui Tony ordina sempre due pizze, uno per ognuno. Clint non beve, poi. E questo è un dono perché Tony non dovrebbe neanche guardarlo l’alcol, nemmeno da lontano. E questo è il motivo per cui stanno entrambi sul divano a guardare lo schermo della televisione spenta e a mangiare quelle pizze, che sono identiche.

Tony non ha mai fatto nulla. Vorrebbe poter continuare la sua frase con un per. Nel senso: Tony non ha mai fatto nulla per eccetera eccetera. Ma la verità è che non gli viene in mente niente che ha fatto, se non causare problemi a tutte le persone che ha incontrato.

Rileggendo i vecchi articoli in cui si parlava di lui come il degno figlio di Howard Stark, doveva forse convincersi che qualcosa ha effettivamente fatto. La costruzione del suo primo motore, le lauree -ma poi non c’è nient’altro. Tony non ha fatto nulla in quanto Tony Stark. Come se stesso, senza l’ombra del suo papà, che continua a essere molto scura, nonostante la lontananza. Ci sta pensando con la pizza a mezz’aria, metà morsa, metà in mano. Qualcosa doveva aver fatto.

Quando lo avevano assegnato alla costruzione di gadget per le missioni di Capitan America era stato felice. Grande fan. Lo ha sempre detto, non lo ha mai nascosto. E forse era quella falsa sensazione di vicinanza con Steve che lo ha portato ad abbassare la guardia così velocemente. E, nonostante Tony non abbia fatto niente, proprio niente nella sua vita, nel momento in cui Steve ha iniziato a prendersi gioco di lui, con quelle sue strane battute e quel suo sorriso e le sue strane idee sul mondo, Tony ha perso  il tutto che aveva, ed è rimasto col nulla che ha costruito.

Ha perso tutto.

Eppure, in quel momento, la prima volta che lui e Steve hanno parlato, la prima volta in cui lui e Steve si sono presi la mano, non pensava che sarebbe stato possibile perdere tutto. Forse nemmeno gli importava. Forse. Si è sciolto davanti a lui e gli ha dato la sua lealtà nel modo più completo.

Tony deve smettere di fare sempre lo stesso errore.

Clint si stiracchia e poi torna a mangiare. “Avrei dovuto rispondere a Natasha?” gli chiede. E non è una domanda che sa di Clint Barton. Non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che si guarda indietro. Credeva che avesse già dimenticato tutti loro.

La storia di Clint è la storia di una persona che non è attaccata a nulla e nessuno. In realtà, la storia di una persona che non si poteva permettere di essere attaccato a persone o a cose. Probabilmente era questo a tenere uniti lui e Natasha. E probabilmente è anche il motivo per cui non butta via niente, per cui tiene tutte le sue cose con sé e quando Tony gli dice che forse è ora di buttare quel vecchio videogioco con cui non gioca più, o quando gli fa notare che i suoi pantaloni sono rotti, Clint nasconde tutto in una scatola e gli dice di non buttare via niente. Di lasciarglielo, e deve esserci sottinteso il almeno questo. E forse Tony non ha dato abbastanza peso ai suoi sentimenti.

“Thor con Bruce ci ha ricominciato a parlare” gli dice, con lo sguardo basso. Buttare via le cose è difficile, ma allora Tony non capisce perché per lui è così dannatamente facile staccare il telefono e non parlare con Natasha, o perché ha prima agito e poi si è fatto la domanda _del avrò fatto bene?_

Tony fa una smorfia con le labbra, deve dire di avere poco da dire riguardo a Thor e Bruce. Sapeva che nel momento in cui Bruce si sarebbe presentato a Thor, Thor avrebbe buttato giù ogni muro, perché è così che funzionano quei due. Sono due folli. La situazione cambia ancora e ancora e loro non cambiano la loro reazione alla situazione. Thor deve averlo abbracciato, deve avergli dato un bacio sulla testa e avergli detto che ci ha messo davvero tanto a tornare. Thor è bravo a perdonare chi tradisce, perché è cresciuto con un fratello che continuava a pugnalarlo alle spalle, probabilmente è per questo che non ci fa tanto caso. E poi, siamo sinceri… “Hanno tradito me, non voi” dice ad alta voce Tony, prima di dare un morso alla pizza.

Clint aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli lancia uno sguardo irritato. “Non tutto gira intorno a te” ribatte con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Hanno lasciato anche noi.”

“E okay” inizia Tony, posando il suo pezzo di pizza sul cartone. La stanza è semi-buia e forse ha detto qualcosa che non doveva dire ma andava detta, per far prendere una decisione a Clint. È abbastanza maturo da poter dire queste cose. Quindi. “Okay, ma devi pensare che quello che ha fatto Bruce è stato non salutare quando è andato via. È una cosa che si può perdonare, soprattutto per Thor. Natasha ha fatto quello che Natasha doveva fare, non -sinceramente non mi sono molto stupito di quello che ha fatto. Quindi lo capisco che Thor adesso parli con Bruce. Io non ci voglio parlare. Ma lo capisco che invece voi vogliate, non lo so, rispondere al telefono e parlare con loro, oppure tornare a essere loro amici. Io non voglio farlo. Ma capisco che voi lo vogliate fare.”

Clint abbassa lo sguardo e posa il mento sul ginocchio. Non sembra essere molto sicuro di quello che Tony sta dicendo. Non sembra essere molto sicuro nemmeno in come ribattere. Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, non è mai stato bravo nemmeno a parlare. Tony e Clint non rimangono mai in una stanza buia, perché Clint potrebbe non leggere il labiale e Tony adesso potrebbe fare una battuta al riguardo, dire che forse non sa che cosa dire con le parole, ma coi segni gli deve venire fuori qualcosa. Di solito, quando Tony dice una cosa del genere, Clint risponde alzando il dito medio. Ma poi ridono. È una cosa loro. Forse dovrebbe dire qualcosa.

Clint scrolla le spalle. Tony abbassa lo sguardo. “Cercherai di parlare con Natasha?” gli chiede a bassa voce.

“Per me” inizia a rispondere Clint, poi si ferma e sospira. “Anche per me quello è stato un tradimento.”

Tony annuisce. Deve imparare a dare più peso ai sentimenti degli altri. È una fortuna che Clint ne abbia solo due, e che la maggior parte del tempo sono sincronizzate con le sue. Sono quelle piccole sicurezze nella sua vita che non gli fanno perdere la testa.

È stata una cosa buona che Clint abbia deciso di dormire sul suo divano e poi non se ne sia più andato. Non pensava che -pensava che altre persone non se ne sarebbero mai andate.

  
  
  
  


Succede a una velocità non umana e Tony non è sicuro di poter raccontare bene quello che è successo. Rimane soltanto con gli occhi sbarrati a guardare dritto davanti a lui, in silenzio, con il braccio di Steve intorno alla pancia e il cemento che diventa sempre più lontano. E del fuoco. C’è del fuoco. L’edificio sta andando a fuoco e Steve lo sta portando in salvo, sempre con quel mantello idiota e quella maschera e quei -l’edificio sta bruciando. Il suo edificio sta bruciando. I suoi macchinari, i suoi progetti, i suoi calcoli, le sue invenzioni, i suoi soldi -Tony guarda tutto bruciare e pensa non di nuovo.

Non di nuovo.

Non si rende conto della posizione in cui si trova -no, invece si rende conto di essere per aria, si rende conto che non dovrebbe muoversi per non schiantarsi a terra, ma invece si muove, senza nemmeno pensarci, verso l’edificio in fiamme e cerca di allungare le braccia e -forse il capitale intellettuale è ancora vivo e vegeto, ma c’erano persone lì dentro, c’erano dei padri, delle madri e sorelle e fratelli e ci sono macchine che Tony forse non potrà replicare, quell’industria è stata l’unica fonte di sostentamento suo e di Clint. Non può tornare a casa da Howard, non può nemmeno lasciare che tutte quelle persone non abbiano uno stipendio fisso perché… perché? Si muove con più forza e sente il braccio di Steve stringerlo per farlo stare fermo. E questa cosa gli dà soltanto più fastidio, perché, ugh, davvero?, è questo quello che vuoi? Tony non deve avere un buon senso dello spazio, perché dà una gomitata allo stomaco di Steve e cerca di liberarsi. Gli pizzicano le mani, una gli fa addirittura male. Ma non è importante adesso. È importante, invece, liberarsi da questa stretta. liberarsi il prima possible e...

Ci sono delle persone lì dentro. Ci potrebbero essere. Scott arriva a lavoro sempre un po’ prima, perché così può uscire un pochino prima e andare a prendere Cassie a scuola. Scott potrebbe essere lì. Scott, oppure, non lo sa, potrebbe esserci Rick, o -o. Potrebbe esserci chiunque. E Steve lo appoggia sul soffitto di un edificio non troppo alto e gli prende le spalle con le mani, per scuoterlo e -non è proprio il momento, certo, perché Tony deve guardare oltre lui e vedere l’edificio continuare ad andare in fiamme e sente che doveva esserci lui lì dentro, sente che deve sapere che cosa è successo. È stata un’esplosione.

Ha fatto i controlli. Li ha fatti personalmente, insieme a Reeds, che gli doveva un favore e che non faceva altro che ruotare gli occhi. Non può essere stato un cortocircuito e non può essere stato un qualche guasto. L’ambiente era sterile. L’ambiente era controllato e -non di nuovo, non può sopportare questa storia di nuovo. Un’esplosione. Non è stata una cosa accidentale. Ci potrebbero essere delle persone lì dentro. Deve fare qualcosa. Gli tremano le dita. Non di nuovo.

Si libera dalla presa di Steve o di come cazzo si fa chiamare adesso. Nomad. Nomad? Si fa chiamare così? Oppure in un altro modo altrettanto ridicolo. È già tanto che non si sia fatto uccidere con quel suo stupido mantello e ogni suo tocco gli brucia come il fuoco, come se stesse provando a ucciderlo. Ad esempio la mano. La mano gli fa male. E Tony deve guardare altre cose bruciare adesso. Non di nuovo. È la frase che continua a imporsi nella sua mente. Non di nuovo. Supera Steve-Nomad e guarda il fuoco alzarsi da quella che era la sua -ci sono altre piccole esplosioni. Potrebbe esserci qual-...

“Non c’era nessuno dentro” gli assicura Steve, con le braccia incrociate. Tony gira la testa verso di lui, lo guarda con ancora gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro corto. “Chiunque… questo, ti voleva… dentro. Voleva… lì dentro.” Non riesce a sentire tutte le parole dette. È

Non può essere sicuro di questo. Le chiavi dell’edificio gli sono cadute quando c’è stata l’esplosione e Tony non riesce a dire niente ad alta voce perché ha così tanti pensieri in testa a cui non riesce a dare una priorità. Sono tutte delle voci ugualmente intense, sono tutti dei pensieri ugualmente importanti. Alcuni sono egoistici. Il non ancora, non di nuovo, non può sta succedendo di nuovo, che lo porta a chiedersi come farà a pagare l’affitto dell’appartamento con Clint, che si chiede quali giri dovrà fare per i soldi dell’assicurazione, le spese per ricostruire le macchine, le spese per rimettere su la produzione. C’è anche quel filone che continua a ripetergli che non importa quanto Steve sia sicuro delle cose che dice, non può credergli. Ci potrebbero ancora essere delle persone lì dentro e c’è stata una grande esplosione, come ci sono state anche delle piccolissime esplosioni all’interno del fuoco, che lo hanno alimentato. Che fine faranno adesso? Lui e i suoi dipendenti. Dovrà andare a -Tony chiude gli occhi.

E non riesce nemmeno a sentire nulla. La prima esplosione -lui era davvero molto vicino e sente un fischio alle orecchie che preferirebbe non sentire e sente che Steve sta continuando a parlare, ma non riesce a capire le parole, non riesce a -l’edificio sta bruciando.

Non di nuovo. Potrebbero esserci delle persone lì dentro. Tony non riesce a sentire nulla.

Steve posa una mano sulla sua spalla, per farlo girare verso di lui. E Tony, di nuovo, gliela fa spostare immediatamente, indignato, e poi si gira di nuovo verso l’edificio in fiamme. Nessuno ti dice quanto può farti male fallire miserabilmente due volte. E non ha bisogno di avere accanto un uomo che è uno dei motivi del tuo primo fallimento.

Detesta questa situazione. Detesta quello che sta succedendo. Detesta anche solo il fatto di essere stato salvato da Steve. Non voleva essere salvato da Steve. Non voleva essere salvato. Se uno dei ragazzi era lì dentro, allora Tony doveva morire con loro, non c’è proprio storia, non c’è proprio scusa che valga. Sente la faccia calda, sente i dorsi delle mani pizziccargli e forse non è stato abbastanza lontano dall’esplosione per non essere ustionato. Forse non è niente di troppo grave, probabilmente non lo è. Ma dà fastidio. Tony non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. E doveva stare lì dentro, tra quelle fiamme. E il viso gli sta iniziando a pizzicare, e le mani -Tony si guarda la mano destra e c’è un po’ di pelle staccata, un po’ di bianco che non dovrebbe essere lì. Il tessuto della giacca è vaporizzato sul braccio. E forse dovrebbe sentire più freddo, ma...

Potrebbero esserci delle persone lì dentro. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di essersi ustionato. Perfetto. Non di nuovo.

Tony riesce a vedere Scott per la strada. Lo vede avvicinarsi alle fiamme e poi inizia a gridare Tony!, o almeno è quello che Tony pensa che stia gridando, il fischio ancora non gli permette di sentire molte cose, e Scott prende il cellulare e cercare di chiamarlo. Il cellulare. Tony si tocca le tasche, cerca nella giacca, gira anche su se stesso. Il cellulare non c’è, il cellulare non vibra. Non riesce a sentirlo.

“Volevano te!” sta gridando Steve e Tony non riusciva a sentirlo prima, ma adesso qualcosa sì, qualcosina la sente. “Ti... morto, lo… capito? Devi… con me, okay? Devi provare a…” Le orecchie gli fischiano. Tony chiude gli occhi e porta le mani sulle orecchie. “Tony!”

“Il mio cellulare” risponde Tony. Non sente proprio la sua voce. Non sente nemmeno la sua faccia, che, per qualche motivo, ha iniziato a bruciargli un pochino di più. “Devo parlare con Scott. Devo…”

“Non… ascoltando?” grida Steve. “Ti vogliono morto. Devi venire con… mi stai…?”

La risposta è no. No, non lo sta ascoltando e… “No, non verrò con te” grida Tony, con i pugni chiusi e le mani che gli bruciano e quella parte di pelle sotto il mento che sente fargli più male di quanto avrebbe dovuto fargli male. Funziona così con le esplosioni? Gli inizia anche a far male la testa e dovrebbe davvero tanto cercare il suo cellulare. “Non mi fido di te. Non ti conosco!” Non sente le sue stesse parole. Chiude un occhio. Gli fa male la faccia.

Steve chiude gli occhi e sembrano stargli cadendo le braccia. Si gratta la fronte, sospira anche. “Tony…” inizia, facendo un passo in avanti. E allora Tony fa un passo indietro. “Io sono dei buoni, ricordi?” grida Steve. Ed è una scelta di parole molto poco pensata. “Io sono tuo amico, lo ricordi?”

Tony scuote la testa. No, non lo ricorda. “No, non lo sei!” grida. Poi si gira verso l’edificio in fiamme e prende il respiro per poter iniziare a urlare verso Scott, che è di nuovo al telefono. Ci sono dei camion dei pompieri, delle persone che si avvicinano a vedere che cosa è successo, ci sono degli aerei che gettano acqua, ci sono -c’è del rumore che Tony non è riuscito a sentire.

Ma a Steve non sembra proprio importare. Lo afferra di nuovo, lo colpisce dietro la nuca, di nuovo, e poi Tony non ricorda di aver visto altro. Di nuovo.

  
  
  


### Parte Due: 'Cause you waited and watered my heart till it grew, you just grew a little smarter too

 

“I know that I ended it but why didn’t you chase after me? You know me better than I do, so why didn’t you stop me?” (Mitski)

 

Bruce pensa che sia meglio che Steve non ci sia, quando Tony si sveglierà, e deve aver ragione. Steve sa che ha ragione. Sa anche che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto colpirlo e che Tony non farà che rinfacciarglielo. E si deve sedere, i gomiti sulle cosce, le sopracciglia aggrottate e si chiede se ha colpito Tony un pochino troppo forte, se avesse dovuto pazientare ancora un pochino, forse avrebbe dovuto -sbaglia sempre quando si tratta di Tony, per un motivo o per un altro. Sbaglia sempre. Si passa una mano trai capelli e si rende conto solo in questo momento dello sguardo annoiato di Clint, che mangia cereali sul divano con aria annoiata.

Dovrebbe poter dire qualcosa, ma la verità è che non dice nulla. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma la verità è che non è mai stato bravo a parlare a tu per tu. Le folle sono facili. Le persone che erano sue amiche e che non vede da veramente troppo tempo -loro non sono facili. Quindi Steve si limita a giocherellare con le dita. Si morde l’interno delle guance. E Clint dopo un po’ lancia degli sguardi a Natasha e Sam. Poi abbassa il suo sguardo verso la ciotola dei cereali. “Quindi siamo vostri ostaggi oppure…?” inizia a chiedere, con la bocca piena. Muove il cucchiaio in cerchio e poi alza le spalle. Tira indietro la testa quel tanto che basta per guardare Rhodey seduto con lo sguardo basso e gli chiede: “Siamo loro ostaggi?”

“No” borbotta Steve, passandosi il pollice sugli occhi.

“Forse” risponde invece Rhodey. Clint sbuffa una risata e torna alla sua ciotola di cereali. È la prima parola che sono riusciti a tirargli fuori da tutta la mattina. Il cellulare era già staccato quando sono arrivati, quindi non hanno dovuto staccare nessun cavo, non hanno nemmeno dovuto chiudere porte o finestre, è una di quelle cose che Clint fa da solo. E Rhodey ha visto Steve con Tony sulle spalle e forse avrebbe voluto piangere, perché pensava che Tony fosse morto in quell’esplosione ma poi -non ha detto niente.

Si è solo seduto sul divano e ha aspettato. Il suo cellulare ha squillato. Scott. Un uomo di nome Scott lo ha chiamato per primo e ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che hanno cercato ma che non c’era nessun corpo e che lui doveva essere lì con Tony e che non lo trovano e che gli chiedeva che cosa fosse successo, che gli chiedeva perché, che sembrava starsi per mettere a piangere. Steve non conosce nessuno Scott. Rhodey gli ha fatto mille domande. Poi ha attaccato e lo ha chiamato un uomo di nome Stephen. Quest’uomo non ha fatto tante domande, non parlava con la stessa intensità con cui parlava Scott, ma ha detto che il cellulare di Tony continua a squillare, anche se nessuno risponde e gli ha chiesto se lo aveva dimenticato a casa. Rhodey gli aveva risposto che Tony era dato per disperso in un’esplosione. Stephen ha risposto _cazzate, digli che mi deve chiamare indietro, quando si sveglierà._ Lo ha chiamato anche Janet, piangendo. Lo ha chiamato Jarvis e Rhodey ha guardato dritto negli occhi Steve mentre gli diceva che non aveva nessuna notizia di Tony, che sapeva quanto i notiziari avevano detto.

Steve si morde con più intensità l’interno delle guance e si guarda intorno. Non sono in ostaggio. Non si permetterebbe mai di fare una cosa del genere e, nonostante quello che pensano, vogliono loro bene. Vogliono loro bene ancora, nonostante sia passato così tanto tempo e nonostante loro non sembrano voler avere niente a che fare con… non è importante. La cosa importante è che è riuscito ad afferrare Tony e portarlo via da quell’inferno prima che fosse troppo tardi. La cosa importante è che adesso Tony è al sicuro.

I notiziari stanno diffondendo la notizia di un Tony Stark disperso. Il suo corpo potrebbe essere stato deteriorato dalle esplosioni. Chiunque voglia Tony morto, sa che c’è la possibilità che Tony sia vivo, sicuramente non saprà dove cercarlo però.

“Perché qui?” chiede a Clint con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Perché abitate qui?”

Clint alza un sopracciglio e tira indietro le spalle. Cerca lo sguardo di tutte le persone presenti e Steve riesce a vedere Rhodey ruotare gli occhi e scuotere la testa. “Non ci possiamo certo permettere una casa più grande. Questa è abbastanza grande e l’affitto non è poi così alto” risponde, poi si infila di nuovo il cucchiaio in bocca. Torna a masticare rumorosamente. Per considerarsi un ostaggio, Clint parla molto di più, deve essere per quella poca energia nervosa che gli è arrivata adesso. Deve essere solo molto preoccupato. Deve non essere così sicuro che Tony si sveglierà più, nonostante Bruce li abbia rassicurati più volte. Ci deve essere qualcuno che sa che cosa succedendo e per quale motivo l’edificio in cui stava andando Tony è esploso. Non c’era nessuno al suo interno. Steve ha controllato i timbri e le presenze, e poi ha portato via Tony. Non c’era nessuno all’interno. Ne è sicuro.

“Per quale motivo Tony Stark dovrebbe preoccuparsi di non pagare un affitto troppo alto?” gli chiede, passandosi di nuovo la mano sul viso. Non si è tolto il costume da Nomad. Deve sembrare un idiota, in questa piccola casa, con questo mantello.

Clint assottiglia lo sguardo e scuote la testa, prima di scoppiare nell’ennesima risata nervosa. “Devi essere proprio un idiota per non poter mettere insieme questi due punti” gli dice.

Non aggiunge altro. Natasha lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla piccola finestra dietro al divano e Sam non sembra voler continuare questa conversazione, non gli piace mettere il naso negli affari altrui. Rimane semplicemente con le braccia incrociate e l’espressione impassibile. “Non so nemmeno quali sono i due punti” fa notare Steve, tornando a guardare Clint.

E Clint scrolla le spalle e risponde: “Allora devi essere ancora più stupido di quello che credevo.”

  
  
  


Tony si è ustionato il lato destro. Non gravemente, dice Bruce, perché deve essersi protetto il viso con il braccio e quindi il danno è stato arginato, forse non completamente evitato ma comunque poteva esserci un danno maggiore se Steve non lo avesse portato via da lì il prima possibile. E Tony è un pochino confuso. L’averlo riportato al suo appartamento è stata una buona decisione, il problema sta nel decidere che cosa fare dopo.

Steve vorrebbe entrare nella stanza di Tony, ma quando Tony si alza in piedi e si trascina per il corridoio, appena vede Rhodey, corre da lui e lo abbraccia e gli chiede: “Ma siamo tenuti qui ostaggi?” Domanda che fa ridere Rhodey, che lo tiene tra le braccia, attento a non toccare le sue ustioni e gli pettina i capelli di lato, per essere sicuro di poterlo vedere negli occhi. “Se è così, Howard non vi darà un centesimo per me” continua Tony, lanciando uno sguardo a Sam e poi a Natasha. Non degna Steve nemmeno di un’occhiata. Non sembra nemmeno volerlo guardare, nemmeno dargli la possibilità di esistere nel suo mondo.

C’è stato un momento della loro vita in cui Tony sarebbe corso verso Steve, anche se nella stanza si fossero trovati Jarvis o Rhodey. Deve aver perso questo privilegio. Non pensava che al suo ritorno Tony sarebbe stato così distante. Immagina che lo avrebbe dovuto sapere. Immagina che è quello che succede, quando gli anni passano e le persone non si vedono.

Basta che Tony stia bene. Si sforza di pensarlo. Si sforza di non pensare, invece, alle parole che Tony gli ha detto su quel soffitto. Basta che Tony stia bene.

“Non siamo in ostaggio” gli risponde Rhodey alla fine, inclinando la testa. Muove il viso di Tony, per controllare le ustioni e Steve li guarda in silenzio, lontano, vicino alla finestra, e un pochino si sente un estraneo, sente di non doversi trovare lì, in realtà. “Stiamo cercando di capire che cosa è successo, però.”

Tony sbatte velocemente le palpebre fa un cenno con la testa a Clint, che ruota gli occhi. “E che cosa non capiamo?” chiede ancora a bassa voce, con una mano posata accanto alle labbra, ma guardando dritto verso Clint. Ha la mano e il braccio fasciati. È anche spettinato. Probabilmente deve provare più dolore di quello che dà a vedere. “Sarà stato qualcuno che detesta Howard. Mistero risolto. Potete anche ritornarvene a casa, grandi detective, non è la prima volta che mi rapiscono o provano a uccidermi per colpa del vecchiaccio. Una volta una sua amante ha provato a farmi cadere dal ventesimo piano di un hotel. Bella vacanza quella, era per consolidare il rapporto padre-figlio. A proposito.” Tony si gira verso Clint con un’espressione seria. “Ha telefonato? E, se ha telefonato, stava piangendo? Ho sempre desiderato far piangere Howard.”

“Non ha telefonato” borbotta Clint, con una smorfia sulle labbra. Rhodey sospira e Tony ruota gli occhi mormorando un così degno di lui. “Però Scott ha pianto.”

“Sai che novità. Scott piange un giorno sì e l’altro pure.”

Rhodey sorride, sedendosi sul divano. “Janet anche.”

“Janet non sa che sono vivo?”

“Perché ti va bene che tuo padre o il tuo pseudo padre non sappiano che sei ancora vivo e poi ti preoccupi che Janet non sa che sei vivo?”

“Pseudo padre?”

“Jarvis.”

“Ha chiamato?”

“Ha quasi pianto.”

Tony abbassa lo sguardo e si morde l’interno delle guance, imitando il movimento di Rhodey. Steve li osserva, non si intromette. Vorrebbe poterlo fare, ma non basta aver salvato la vita di una persona per avere indietro la sua amicizia. O il suo affetto. “Non volevo che quel vecchietto piangesse” borbotta Tony con lo sguardo basso. “Dovevate dire a tutti e due che stavo bene. A Jarvis. E anche a Janet. Dovevate dirlo anche a Obie. Obie ha chiamato? Sicuramente. Comunque. Noi siamo come -lei sente quando dici le bugie, deve comunque averlo capito.”

“No, non credo.”

“Tu non hai il nostro stesso legame. Lei lo avrebbe sentito se fossi morto.”

“Sai chi ha sentito che non eri morto?” gli chiede ridendo Rhodey. “Stephen Strange.”

“Che cosa?”

Chi è Stephen Strange? Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sam sta giocando col suo cellulare e Natasha continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra, o forse il riflesso di Clint sul vetro. E Bruce, in piedi in mezzo al corridoio, li osserva con un’aria vuota, come se stesse pensando a tutto quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se tre anni fa, invece che andare via in piena notte, fossero rimasti.  Quando sono andati via, hanno preso una decisione e non può essere revocata, non si può tornare indietro nel tempo. Steve tamburella le dita contro la coscia e guarda da un’altra parte.

“Gli ho detto che non si sapeva niente di te e lui mi ha risposto che lo devi richiamare. Ti giuro, mi ha quasi fatto ridere.”

“In effetti non lo richiamo da tanto” commenta soprappensiero Tony, con le labbra arricciate. “Dovrei richiamarlo?”

“Ti prego no”“Mette l’ananas sulla pizza.”

Tony scoppia a ridere, tirandosi indietro con la testa e poi tira su il ginocchio, per poter posare la parte buona del mento su quello. “Allora è deciso. Appena il mio braccio sarà di nuovo presentabile, penso proprio che lo chiamerò” dice. Guarda il braccio, le fasce bianche, aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia e sembra chiedersi se continuare qualsiasi discorso ha in mente oppure no. Si sta chiedendo se includere nella conversazione anche Bruce. “Alla fine, beh, non siamo ostaggi, no? Allora possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. E Stephen ha un bel pizzetto.” Ha deciso di non farlo.

Steve ha bisogno di aria. Si alza in piedi e apre la finestra che dà sulle scale anti-incendio. Ha bisogno di aria.

Non vede Tony girare lo sguardo verso di lui e tornare immediatamente a Rhodey, con una smorfia sulle labbra. Non lo sente chiedere: “Perché sono ancora qui?” Queste sono cose che poi gli racconterà Natasha, che non lo segue, rimane lì a guardare Rhodey e Tony e Clint nello stesso modo in cui guarderebbe dei fantasmi. Tony ha anche detto: “Ho bisogno di bere qualcosa.”

  
  


“Sapevamo che Tony non voleva parlare con noi” mormora Sam, con una mano che gli copre le labbra. Lo ha raggiunto quasi immediatamente. Deve essersi arrampicato su per le scale anti-incendio pochi secondi dopo che Steve è uscito e deve aver aspettato qualche secondo, prima di parlargli. “Sappiamo anche che a lui non piace poi così tanto rimuginare sul passato. Lo sapevamo già, Steve, e devi lasciarglielo fare. Questa cosa che -non è così che si ripara agli errori, Steve.”

Sam non è maturo, Sam non sa nemmeno come affrontare il mondo, a dire la verità. È paranoico, ha problemi a fidarsi delle persone, le ali che ha costruito le ha iniziate a usare per rubare. Sam non ha nemmeno chiara la linea tra bene e male. Eppure è sempre lui che cerca di far ragionare Steve. Non lo fa Natasha, perché questo vorrebbe dire seguirlo, vorrebbe dire mettersi a nudo e Natasha -ancora non lo riesce a fare. Non è nemmeno Bruce che lo fa, perché questo vorrebbe dire, per lui, essere stabile. Aiutare le persone in queste faccende è complicato e Bruce non ha lo spazio mentale. Sam invece è sempre lì.

Steve non capisce perché, ma Sam è sempre lì a cercare di ascoltarlo oppure a cercare di trovare una soluzione. Per molti motivi, in modi che Steve detesta ammettere, Sam gli ricorda Tony. E forse -forse trascinarlo in questa storia ha proibito a Sam di crescere come ingegnere. Gli ricorda Tony. Anche lui lo seguiva su per i tetti, quando pensava che dovessero parlare e a volte si teneva stretto a qualsiasi cosa sul tetto, fossero dei pali, delle colonne, i parapetti che non sembravano essere abbastanza forti per sostenerlo, con le nocche bianche e l’espressione serena. Tony soffre di vertigini e nessuno sembra essersene ancora reso conto. Sam non soffre di vertigini. Sam è anche troppo sconsiderato, per poter avere paura di qualcosa. Dice che, beh, ormai la loro occasione per morire l’hanno già presa. Questo, invece, gli ricorda se stesso. Steve ha persona la paura di morire tanto tempo fa.

Non sa se questa è una cosa buona, per loro due, oppure no. Sa solo che è un fatto.

Steve sospira, girandosi verso Sam. Non sa da quanto tempo sta qui sopra, sa che il vento si sta alzando e che inizia a fare un pochino troppo freddo. Il sole ha iniziato a tramontare. “Quindi pensi che sia stato un errore, quello che abbiamo fatto?” gli chiede, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso. Steve non è sicuro di questo. Sa che quello che hanno fatto, nonostante andasse contro alcune regole, fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Anche se questo voleva dire ferire delle persone che loro amavano. Era, forse, proprio perché avevano ferito delle persone che amavano, tutti e quattro, che era sicuro che quello che avevano fatto, che rubare, che distruggere, che scappare, sia stata la scelta giusta. Altrimenti le loro azioni non avrebbero nessuna scusa. Altrimenti quello che hanno fatto è imperdonabile. “È così, Sam?”

Sam scrolla le spalle. È un ragazzo, alla fine. Non può avere tutte le risposte del mondo. Gli ricorda James. Bucky. Sarebbero amici, se si incontrassero. Non sa se Bucky sta bene, non è andato a controllarlo, non gli parla da quando è un fuggitivo. Bucky deve essere rimasto in quell’appartamento di Brooklyn. Deve -la cosa migliore che Steve ha potuto fare per quel ragazzo è stato allontanarsi da lui. Lasciare che si rifacesse una vita. Ma è sicurissimo che Bucky e Sam sarebbero amici, se si incontrassero.  “Penso che quello che abbiamo fatto ai nostri amici” dice alla fine Sam, scuotendo la testa. “Penso che quello sia stato sbagliato.”

“È stata una conseguenza.”

“Forse.” Anche Sam si infila le mani nelle tasche. È rimasto sul ciglio del tetto, come se fosse pronto a tornare dentro quel piccolissimo appartamento, sentire le persone far finta di non vederlo, di non sentirlo, di non conoscerlo. “Forse non dovevamo trattare i nostri amici come se fossero stati dei nemici. Forse abbiamo sbagliato tutti quanti.”

Sam è un ragazzetto. Non è arrivato nemmeno ad avere trent’anni e a volte Steve ha la sensazione che non si renda conto di essere vivo. Non è neanche così maturo, lo ha visto mettere il broncio quando Thor e Bruce hanno fatto pace, perché pensava che allora Thor non avrebbe più giocato con lui a qualunque videogioco avessero giocato negli ultimi anni. Non è nemmeno così bravo a tenersi al sicuro. Ma forse Steve parla così perché sente il peso dei suoi anni, e forse parla in questo modo perché un paio di anni di differenza con lui gli hanno fatto credere di essere, per qualche motivo, un suo mentore.

Ma Sam, che ha iniziato come un piccolo ladruncolo e che lo prende in giro perché prima di mangiare le patatine fritte Steve deve allinearle in ordine crescente o decrescente che sia, è anche molto bravo a farlo pensare.

Deve essere una di quelle cose che sanno fare i bambini. Forse è per questo che tutti gli insegnanti dicono che lavorare con dei bambini arricchisce anche te. E forse Steve deve smettere di trattare tutte le persone intorno a lui come se fossero dei bambini.

“Sai, a volte tu…” inizia Sam, mordendosi l’interno delle guance. Guarda il fondo delle scale e rimane in silenzio per un po’. Poi torna a guardare Steve e scuote la testa. “Non importa” mormora a bassa voce. “È solo che a volte -non sono sicuro ma a volte mi sembra che tu non… non ci sia.” Ride nervosamente, grattandosi il retro del collo. “Niente di importante.”

  
  
  


Quando scendono nell’appartamento, Tony ha degli occhiali da sole, una giacca che gli sta tre volte e che deve essere di Rhodey oppure qualcosa che ha trovato in un ufficio nella scatola degli oggetti smarriti, e Tony sta davanti alla porta, con le braccia incrociate e una smorfia sulle labbra, mentre tiene in mano una bottiglia di birra vuota. Quando si rende conto che Steve entra nell’appartamento, annuisce e mormora: “Un’altra bottiglia. Ho bisogno di un’altra bottiglia.” E si gira verso la cucina, trascinando i piedi verso il frigorifero. Verso Natasha.

“Che cosa succede?” chiede Steve a Natasha, che passa una birra a Tony, senza nemmeno guardarlo, mentre Tony biascica un grazie, ma rimane lì ad aspettare che Natasha faccia qualcosa, visto che non si muove. E lei ruota gli occhi, prima di aprirgli la bottiglia con le mani cosa che lo fa ridacchiare. “Avete fatto pace?” le chiede Steve e Natasha alza un sopracciglio.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Tony?”

“Sì?”

“Abbiamo fatto pace?”

“Abbiamo litigato?” chiede a sua volta lui. E Natasha ruota bonariamente gli occhi, per poi far sbattere le loro due bottiglie di birra una contro l’altra. Quanto tempo è stato sul tetto di preciso? Perché adesso Tony e Natasha sembrano andare d’accordo e Bruce sta mangiando la stessa pizza che sta mangiando Clint e Rhodey non ha protestato in nessun modo, ma, anzi sta al cellulare, forse cercando di contattare qualcuno di importante, forse -questo non può certo succedere in un quarto d’ora. “Dici che dovrei mettermi anche un cappello?”

“Un cappello? Un berretto?”

“Non basta il cappuccio?” chiede Clint.

“Potrebbe andare con uno dei maglioni col cappuccio, in effetti” si intromette Rhodey, alzando lo sguardo dal cellulare. “Così Howard potrebbe anche mettere la lapide di Tony in giardino e far finta che è davvero morto.”

Tony si gira verso di lui con le labbra semi-aperte. “Lo sai che è un’idea bellissima?”

“Certo che lo so.”

“Oddio, almeno sarei sicuro di avere una lapide una volta morto. La posso scegliere io. Me la farebbe scegliere?”

Bruce sbuffa una risata. Hanno fatto pace anche con lui, davvero? Steve li guarda e non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire e sente come se la sua mente fosse, per qualche motivo rallentata. Non riesce a mettere insieme i punti della conversazione. “La vorrai rossa, sicuramente” commenta debolmente Bruce e Tony annuisce prima lentamente, poi con sempre più intensità.

“Voglio gli AC/DC al mio funerale. E anche quella canzone di Sherk quando muore il re padre ranocchio -o forse dovrei metterla per quando muore Howard.”

“Io non mi toglierò il cappello per tuo padre” fa sapere Rhodey, lasciando cadere il cellulare sul divano. “Per tuo padre potrebbe andare bene anche quella stupida canzone… com’è che si chiama?”

“Dovrebbe mettere la canzone che ha fatto Eminem per la mamma e per la quale sua madre lo ha denunciato” propone Clint.

“Potrebbe buttarlo in una fossa comune. Nessun corpo. Nessun funerale. Nessuna canzone da scegliere. Io ho fatto così con mia madre.”

“Tu hai conosciuto tua madre?”

Natasha assottiglia lo sguardo. “Top secret.”

“Perché la cosa che più ti colpisce è che Natasha potrebbe aver conosciuto sua madre e non la possibilità che l’abbia uccisa?”

Tony e Clint condividono uno sguardo veloce e poi Tony torna a guardare Bruce. “Una volta Natasha mi ha quasi ucciso” dice, scuotendo la testa e tornando a bere la sua birra. “Sono i modi per rafforzare un’amicizia.”

“Ti ho quasi ucciso solo una volta?”

“C’è stata la volta del coltello” ricorda Rhodey.

“Sì, okay, ma quella volta Tony stava esagerando, non lo ha nemmeno colpito” la difende Clint. “Forse la volta che lo stava per far cadere dalla finestra.”

“No, no, quello l’ho fatto con Bruce.”

“Perché?”

“Avevo dei problemi a trovare la soluzione per una teoria a cui stavo lavorando e Natasha ha provato a darmi una mano.”

“Quasi uccidendoti?”

“È il modo in cui Natasha aiuta le persone.”

Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre e cerca lo sguardo di Sam, che sembra essere confuso così come lo è anche lui. Non capiscono che cosa stia succedendo, cosa può essere successo nelle ore in cui si trovavano sul tetto. Perché Sam gli ha detto che non si può tornare indietro, che ci sono cose che -ci sono delle conseguenze. E ora qui sembra che le conseguenze non ci siano. Sembra che, per qualche motivo…

“... sì, ma io non ti accompagno da Howard” dice Natasha, con la sua smorfia, muovendo la mano con la bottiglia. “Non sono io quella che ha deciso di fare l’eroe e non mi va di mettermi tra le tue cose di famiglia.” Lancia uno sguardo a Steve e poi sospira. “Potrebbe accompagnarti Bruce.”

“No” risponde lapidario Bruce, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo.

“Beh, ci vado io” propone Rhodey. “Mi metto in mezzo alle questioni familiari di Tony da quando siamo amici.”

“Forse anche da un po’ prima.”

“Sicuramente anche da un pochino prima” ride Tony.

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e si guarda intorno, cercando delle risposte nelle persone che sono lì sedute, ma sembra che tutti abbiano accettato la questione senza problemi. E che tutti capiscano. E che lui sia rimasto, in un qualche modo, indietro. Di nuovo. “Di cosa parlate?” chiede e l’atmosfera che era abbastanza leggera diventa pesante nel momento in cui lui pare bocca. Si girano tutti verso di lui. Rimangono tutti in silenzio. Tony si toglie gli occhiali da sole e beve un altro sorso di birra, ma, cosa molto fuori dal suo carattere, non dice una parola.

“Tony ha intenzione di andare a parlare con suo padre dell’esplosione della sua industria” dice alla fine Bruce. Rimane seduto, guarda Steve dal basso e poi scuote la testa. Sembra che ne abbiano parlato per molto. Sembra che abbiano avuto il tempo per parlare e per chiedersi scusa e anche per pensare a un piano, mentre Steve stava prendendo aria e questo suona così ingiusto, così non…

“Perché dovrebbe andare a parlare con Howard?” chiede.

Natasha e Tony finiscono la loro birra in contemporanea. Ci sono molto bottiglie vuote sul tavolo. Questa non è sicuramente la prima che stanno bevendo. Sam deve essere salito quando hanno iniziato a bere. Tony non era un alcolista? Non avrebbero dovuto lasciare bere. Steve sta per dire qualcosa, quando Rhodey lo ferma, dicendo: “Tony non ha fatto niente per far arrabbiare nessuno, di questo sono certo. Non ha ricevuto nessun avvertimento, nessuno voleva usare la sua attività per riciclare soldi, e nessuno ha neanche pensato che debba avere a che fare con la mafia.” Scrolla le spalle e posa la schiena sui cuscini del divano. “Tony non ha niente di speciale. Tranne il fatto di essere figlio di Howard Stark.”

“Grazie, amico” borbotta Tony, infilando le mani nell’enorme tasca frontale del suo maglione. “Sicuramente sai come adularmi.”

“È per questo che sono ancora qui, no?” ride Rhodey e poi torna a guardare Steve. “Quindi, l’unico modo per capire che cosa sta succedendo e l’unico modo che abbiamo per farvi andare via da questo appartamento, che già è anche troppo piccolo, direi, quindi la cosa migliore sarebbe davvero buttarvi fuori di qui, è far parlare Tony con Howard.”

“Oppure chiamare la polizia” aggiunge Clint. “Ma poi potrebbero indagare anche su di me, e lo sanno tutti che è meglio che nessuno indaghi.”

“Hai abbandonato il tuo tamagochi? È di questo che hai paura? Guarda che non è un crimine, sai?”

“Clint ha fatto cose peggiori di abbandonare un tamagochi.”

“Una volta ho rubato la password dei computer del liceo.”

“Dici -quelle che danno a tutti gli studenti…? Aspetta. Eri uno studente?”

“Sì.”

“Clint…”

“Non potrei sopravvivere in prigione.”

“Okay, quindi niente polizia” sbuffa Tony, alzando le mani in aria. “Io ho detto che non potrei sopportare una serata con mio padre, ma okay, per qualche motivo il trauma di Clint in prigione è peggiore del trauma di me che passo una serata coi miei genitori.”

“In un’enorme casa a mangiare cose pregiate e dormire in un letto comodissimo. Oh, povero Tony.”

“Sì, infatti, povero me. Tutto solo, a sopportare le lamentele di Howard. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi che cosa potrebbe succedere a questo punto. Potrei non rivedervi più, spero che lo sappiate, anche perché, immagina che cosa brutta, loro sì che potrebbero tenermi in ostaggio e non farmi più uscire da lì.”

“Verrò io con te, allora.”

Di nuovo, il salotto cade in un silenzio tombale e tutti tornano a guardare Steve. Non deve sembrare una buona idea, che Steve lo accompagni, non sembra esserlo dovuto ai  loro precedenti e non sembra esserlo perché a quanto pare l’unica persone in questa stanza con cui Tony non riesce a parlare normalmente è con lui e non sembra essere una buona idea anche perché -sembra che tutti quanti si siano messi contro di lui, in queste poche ore e lui non capisce il perché.

Tony inclina la testa e sospira, scrollando le spalle. “Non vedo l’ora di avere la mia autostima distrutta e la mia voglia di vivere portata via da mio padre” sospira pesantemente.

“Hai trent’anni” lo rimprovera Natasha. “Cresci un po’.”

“Non tutti abbiamo avuto la fortuna di uccidere nostra madre, okay?” ribatte lui. “Nessuno si è reso conto che in tutto questo Sam non ha detto una parola? Peccato Sam. Avresti dovuto cavalcare l’onda e prenderti un pezzo di pizza o una birra. Adesso rimarrai senza niente.”

  
  
  
  


Tony indossa un berretto sotto il cappuccio dell’enorme maglione di Rhodey, gli occhiali da sole e anche delle scarpe con il tacco interno, per modificare l’altezza che le persone che conosce sanno lui ha, dice, ma probabilmente lo ha fatto solo perché non voleva essere più basso di Steve. E cammina al suo fianco come se nulla fosse.

Steve non sa che cosa ci abbiano messo in quella birra, ma Tony ha bevuto altre due bottiglie prima di uscire. Per farsi forza, ha detto, e nessuno lo ha fermato. Sembra essere completamente lucido, ma Steve non sa quanto questo sia vero. Quanto stia bevendo, in realtà. Il fatto che Rhodey non si sia per niente preoccupato di questo suo comportamento lo preoccupa. Il fatto che nessuno abbia detto niente lo preoccupa. Tony ha ancora il braccio fasciato, Bruce gli ha ripulito le ferite e gli ha detto di non fare niente di troppo stupido. Ha una garza sotto il mento. E Steve e Tony continuano a camminare in silenzio, uno di fianco all’altro.

“Perché adesso?” gli chiede a un certo punto Tony. Non si gira a guardarlo e non sembra essere intenzionato a farlo. Semplicemente cammina. Semplicemente va avanti. È una cosa che fa. “Perché siete tornati adesso? Cos’è successo?”

Steve sa che ci sono molte risposte diverse a questa domanda. Nessuno di loro aveva una casa, prima di diventare dei fuggitivi, nessuno di loro apparteneva veramente a nessun posto. Abbandonare i nomi da agenti dello Stato non significava molto. Capitan America e Falcon potevano scomparire senza nessun problema, così come poteva scomparire la Vedova Nera e il dottor Banner. Non c’era motivo di tornare nel posto in cui tutto è iniziato, se non fosse che in realtà qualcosa indietro l’avevano lasciata, ma che, per orgoglio non sono tornati a riprenderla.

Per orgoglio.

La famiglia che avevano creato Clint e Natasha, ma anche quella che gli aveva dato Thor a Bruce, o quella protezione emotiva Tony aveva garantito a Steve erano un motivo di nostalgia. E forse per questo sono tornati. No. Forse no.

La spinta che li ha portati lì non era emotiva. C’era veramente del lavoro da fare e Steve voleva essere sicuro che Tony stesse bene, dopo quello che avevano scoperto su Howard. E, quello che avevano scoperto su Howard era stato anche il motivo per cui avevano deciso di darsi alla vita da fuggitivi. Non è facile da spiegare. Si vergogna di dire che erano tornati per usare le persone che avevano detto essere loro amiche. Si vergogna di dire che, quello che adesso Tony sta facendo, è quello che lui avrebbe voluto chiedergli di fare.

“Ci servivi per parlare con Howard” gli dice, con lo sguardo basso. E Tony gli lancia un’occhiata da dietro gli occhiali da sole, soltanto per poi sospirare e non commentare. “Non sono sicuro del guaio in cui si è cacciato tuo padre, ma so che è un pezzo del puzzle per capire che cosa sta succedendo.”

“Cosa sta succedendo dove?” chiede ancora Tony. “Nel governo? Mio padre non è un politico. L’unica cosa a cui pensa è a inventare e a come fare soldi. Punto. Non c’è nient’altro che gli interessi.”

“Tuo padre vende armi a stati a cui, per legge, non si dovrebbero procurare armi. Pensa alle armi della Stark Industries in mano agli israeliani. Loro hanno abbastanza soldi per poterle comprare e le punterebbero contro i plaestinesi, che invece non hanno i soldi nemmeno per comprare fucili normali, figuriamoci quelli progettati da tuo padre.” Steve scuote la testa. “Tuo padre, o qualcuno delle Stark Industries, sta corrompendo funzionari pubblici, politici, giornalisti per…”

“Per…?” gli fa eco Tony, con una smorfia sulle labbra. “Fai delle accuse molto pesanti per essere tu stesso un fuggitivo e un criminale.”

“Entri molto sulla difensiva per star parlando del padre che dici di detestare.”

Tony alza il mento per poterlo guardare meglio. Si toglie gli occhiali da sole, sposta il berretto, per essere sicuro che Steve lo guardi negli occhi. “Per me potete marcire all’inferno tutti e due” gli dice, scandendo bene le parole, prima di tornare a guardare dritto davanti a sé, senza perdere il ritmo della loro passeggiata. “Non m’importa chi dei due l’abbia vinta. Per me perdere qualcuno di voi sarà un regalo. Un dono dal cielo che accetto con tutto il mio cuore. Siete entrambi dei bugiardi, siete entrambi dei traditori. Siete entrambi delle persone che ignobili, miserabili e non riesco nemmeno a pensare ad altri insulti, perché ogni parola che mi viene in mente sarebbe solo un complimento al confronto con quello che in realtà siete. Perdonate le ingiustizie che non potete toccare con mano, dimenticate di vivere in mezzo a esseri umani, avete il campo visivo più ridotto che io abbia mai --ma sai che c’è? Forse Howard è migliore di te. Perché non gli è mai venuto in mente di far finta di essere migliore di quello che è. Non fa mai finta. Howard è così come lo vedi. Un pezzo di merda. Non mi ha mai detto di volermi bene, non mi ha mai chiesto di essere qualcosa per lui, non mi ha mai detto di essere abbastanza per lui e sai perché? Perché quelle sarebbero state bugie. Perché per quanto possa essere pezzo di merda, mio padre non mi ha mai mentito. Howard è così come lo vedi.”

“A meno che non stia tradendo il nostro paese adesso.”

“Sai? Se Howard stesse tradendo il nostro paese, te ne saresti reso conto.” Infila le mani in tasca. È una cosa che fa molto ultimamente. Deve farlo perché Steve non si renda conto di quanto nervoso o arrabbiato lui sia in questo momento. “Cosa gli devo chiedere? Se sei tornato per usarmi, tanto vale farlo bene, così questa storia la chiudiamo in fretta.”

Steve aggrotta le sopracciglia e stringe i pugni e non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire a questo punto. Non sa che cosa vuole che Tony chieda a suo padre. “Natasha e Bruce li hai perdonati.”

“Natasha e Bruce hanno avuto il buon senso e il buon gusto di chiedermi scusa. E io non li ho perdonati.” Tony serra la mascella. “Ma ci sono persone che non puoi rimuovere dalla tua vita, non importa quanto ti facciano arrabbiare.”

La frase nascosta è: Steve, tu non sei una di queste persone.

  
  


Il piano è abbastanza semplice. Mentre Tony cerca di capire che cosa è successo al suo edificio, Steve attacca a uno dei computer una delle spie progettate dal professore Pym per scaricare ogni dato all’interno della mansione Stark. Non devono fare molto altro, se non stare lì e sorridere e essere gentili. Forse i due fatti, l’esplosione e la vendita di armi, non hanno a che fare l’uno con l’altro, ma è possible che invece sì, siano collegati e quindi… E Tony sembra odiare ogni momento di questo piano, ogni singolo dettaglio.

Quando i portoni si aprono, c’è una figura in controluce che cammina verso di loro. E quando è abbastanza vicina, Steve riconosce Jarvis, che non lo dega di uno sguardo, ma che mette giù il cappuccio di Tony e gli toglie il berretto dalla testa, come se avesse paura di esere ingannato, per qualche motivo dalla sua stessa vista. Gli prende il viso tra le mani e Tony sembra sentirsi un pochino in colpa. Sono passare quattordici ore dall’esplosione, ha bevuto molte birre e ha un braccio fasciato perché, beh, si è ustionato durante l’esplosione. E Jarvis sembra di trovarsi davanti a un fantasma, o davanti a un miracolo, perché gli sorride, fa un passo indietro e, in un modo o in un altro, sembra essere riuscito a tornare a respirare.

“Ci ha fatto prendere uno spavento, signor Anthony” gli dice infatti. E Tony abbassa lo sguardo e sembra voler tornare da dove è venuto e non affrontare nulla di quello che invece dovrà affrontare adesso.

“Non posso farlo” mormora a Steve, scuotendo la testa. E stringe i pugni e le sue nocche stanno diventando bianche e deve essere terrorizzato per ammettere di non poter fare qualcosa. Deve sentirsi piccolo e incapace di fare e impossibilitato a pensare per dire una cosa del genere.

Steve vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa. Poter allungare il braccio e tenere la testa di Tony sul petto e dirgli che non deve essere terrorizzato, che questa è la sua famiglia, che tutto andrà per il verso giusto, ma non riesce a dire niente, non riesce a fare niente. Tony deglutisce più volte. Guarda a destra e a sinistra, cerca un appiglio per rimanere calmo, ma non lo trova.

“Non posso farlo” ripete a voce un pochino più bassa. E Jarvis gli prende la mano, quella sana, e alza il mento di Tony, perché possa guardarlo negli occhi.

“Segua il mio respiro, signor Anthony” gli dice poi alza un po il mento, mentre espira e conta con la mano libera, mostrando prima solo l’indice, poi l’indice e il medio e poi l’indice, il medio e l’anulare. Poi abbassa le spalle ed espira in tre tempi, tornando a contare con le dita. “Segua il mio respiro” ripete, prima di ricominciare da capo l’esercizio di respirazione. Ma non funziona. La mano sana di Tony continua a tremare e ogni tanto lui guarda alle spalle di Jarvis e sembra iniziare a sudare, il suo viso è diventato rosso e -cosa può essere successo per far sentire in questo modo Tony? Cosa può mai aver detto Howard?

Tony ha parlato di qualcosa. Il fatto che viva in un appartamento così piccolo dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa. Il fatto che Tony non stia lavorando per le Stark Industries dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa. Hanno tagliato i ponti.

Hanno tagliato i ponti dopo che Steve è andato via. Hanno tagliato i ponti dopo che Steve ha rubato i generatori energetici su cui stavano lavorando. Dopo che...

“Non dobbiamo andarci, Tony” dice alla fine Steve, piegandosi leggermente verso di lui. “Basta solo vedere Jarvis, giusto? Basta solo che voi due vi siate incontrati di nuovo, okay? Va bene così. Noi -noi possiamo andare via anche adesso.”

Jarvis pettina i capelli del suo protetto con le mani, spostandoli all’indietro e poi sorride. Tony dice sempre che è stato lui ad aiutarlo a diventare l’uomo che è adesso. Steve immagina che sia vero. “Potrebbe anche rimanere nella mansione per anni e suo padre non se ne renderebbe conto” gli dice. “In questo momento non è nemmeno in casa. Di questo non si deve preoccupare.”

“È una buona cosa perché” inizia a dire Tony, scuotendo la testa. “È una buona cosa perché dobbiamo scaricare tutti i documenti del suo computer per sapere se sta tradendo gli Stati Uniti d’America.” Lo dice e poi ride piano, abbassando lo sguardo.

E Jarvis scuote la testa. “Sapevo che non si sarebbe spinto fino a qua solo per assicurarmi della sua salute” sospira. “Volete una tazza di caffè, mentre copiate questi famosi file?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


##### Parte Tre:  Parliamo

C’è stato un momento in cui loro erano Steve e Tony e i loro nomi non potevano essere divisi. C’è stato un momento in cui Tony si sarebbe gettato sotto un treno per Steve e c’è stato un momento in cui lui e Steve si sarebbero salvati la vita a vicenda. Non era una cosa che Tony percepiva, non era nemmeno qualcosa che si era inventato. Erano i suoi sentimenti ed erano anche quelli di Steve. Steve, che queste cose gliele ha proprio dette. Steve che gli ha detto, prendendogli una mano, che non importava che cosa poteva fare, come avrebbe potuto ferirlo, o come pensava di poterlo deludere. Steve che gli aveva dato un bacio sul lato delle labbra e che gli teneva la mano quando era nervoso.

Ci pensa aprendo gli occhi, la mattina, nel suo letto di quando era bambino e andava nella casetta dei Jarvis, per non dover affrontare Howard.

Alla fine, beh, sì, aveva ragione. Steve e Howard sono uguali. Si sono comportati nello stesso modo. Solo che Howard, nonostante quello che diceva la società, nonostante quello che è considerato normale, non ha mai detto a Tony che gli voleva bene. Non gli ha mai detto nemmeno che ci doveva essere un modo per conquistarsi il suo affetto. Steve, invece, gli ha mentito.

Tony si gira di lato e si copre la testa col lenzuolo.

Steve è sicuramente peggio.

  
  
  


“Era una bomba o un qualche marchingegno o non so come la vuoi definire, ma era targato Stark Instries!” grida Scott dalla cucina. Tony si gratta la testa e questa deve essere una giornata tipo alla Mansione. Tony lo ha soltanto dimenticato. Alla fine, rimanere con Jarvis, parlare con lui fino a quando non è stata notte fonda, e ridere delle stupidaggini che faceva quando era piccolo e -Steve forse non doveva trovarsi lì. Steve è stato un po’ un terzo incomodo, non ha parlato molto, ha solo ascoltato e, per quanto qualche anno fa Tony sarebbe stato felice di inserirlo nella conversazione, di fargli incontrare Jarvis -adesso non ha più lo stesso significato. E, ora che ci pensa, che cosa ci dovrebbe fare qui Scott Lang? “È stata collegata al cellulare di Tony, lo vede e -Tony.”

Scott si gira verso di lui, sbatte velocemente le palpebre e rimane immobile. Tony lo saluta con la mano. Jarvis serve del caffè. “Ehi, ciao. Potresti ripetere la parte in cui la mia famiglia sta provando a uccidermi? Perché, in effetti, aiuterebbe tanto a farmi capire che cosa sta succedendo qui.”

Scott boccheggia e sembra che lo voglia abbracciare ma, per qualche motivo si trattiene. Deve essere questo quello che succede quando ci si trova davanti a una persona che sarebbe dovuta essere morta. Forse gli dovrebbe dire che Nomad lo ha salvato e che adesso dorme da qualche parte nella mansione o che sta facendo jogging per il giardino. Forse non dovrebbe, così non dovrà raccontare tante bugie su dov’è stato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore.

Tony prende la tazza di caffè. Scott annuisce velocemente. “Il dispositivo che ha causato l’esplosione proviene dalla Stark Industries e tu adesso sei qui perché…?”

Tony beve il suo caffè e arriccia le labbra. “Perché volevo sapere perché papà mi voleva morto” mente. “Ma a quanto pare non è stato lui a farlo. Neanche mio padre è così stupido.”

  
  
  


Steve torna da correre e Tony si gratta il collo mentre Scott gli ripete per l’ennesima volta che sua figlia, che Cassie, lo chiama zio e che erano tutti spaventatissimi, che avrebbero sicuramente voluto sapere che cosa gli stava succedendo, che ha dovuto dire a Cassie che sì, lui stava bene e che non si doveva preoccupare, perché Tony trova sempre un modo per cavarsela. Ed è vero. Non ha mentito. Tony gli ha fatto notare che è ancora vivo. E quindi non si dovrebbe preoccupare poi così tanto.

La verità è che adesso che non c’è Howard in questa casa, gli sembra di essere veramente a casa, e ha dimenticato di doversene a ANdare. Scott parla e parla e parla e Tony non è poi così sicuro di quello che dovrebbe ascoltare e quello che invece non vuole sentire. Gli piace come Scott da solo abbia fatto più progressi di quanto tutto il loro gruppo abbia fatto. Gli piace come Scott, senza spionaggio e senza troppi giri su se stesso. Gli piace come questa storia sia arrivata a una fine grazie a lui.

E quindi deve alzare la mano e fermarlo da parlare, lo ringrazia a bassa voce e gli dice che tanto Howard non tornerà per nessun motivo e che hanno tutto il tempo del mondo per accertare le sue teorie, perché è questo quello che stanno cercando di fare tutti loro. E poi si alza e segue Steve, che deve star andando in bagno, probabilmente, che deve star cercando di non impicciarsi troppo nella sua vita. E fa bene,okay? Fa bene a non immischiarsi e fa bene a non dargli fastidio e fa bene a voler tenere le distanze. Solo che -solo che prima deve essere Tony a gridargli contro queste cose. Perché non può prendersela con Howard per non avergli mai voluto bene, non può prendersela con Ty per averlo usato, non può prendersela con Obadiah Stane per aver cercato di ucciderlo. Sono cose troppo rischiose, sono cose che lui non riesce a fare. Ma può prendersela con Steve. Può gridare contro Steve.

Per questo corre verso di lui, lo prende dalla maglietta e inizia a gridargli contro: “Bugiardo!” Lo grida con tutta la sua voce, lo grida anche con tutta la rabbia che ha conservato per gli ultimi tre anni. “Bugiardo!” grida più forte. “Siete tutti quanti soltanto dei bugiardi!”

E, questo deve essere il principio della fine.

  
  
  


Steve sbarra gli occhi e non sembra sapere che cosa rispondere. Ma Tony non aspetta una risposta per il semplice motivo che adesso è lui che deve gridare. Adesso è lui che deve buttare fuori tutto quello che aveva e adesso è lui che deve parlare. Gli ha dato il tempo, gli ha dato lo spazio per poter parlare, gli ha dato il tempo per fare in modo che gli chiedesse scusa e Steve non ha chiesto scusa, quindi Tony alza le mani e lascia andare la sua maglietta, perché non è uno scontro fisico quello che cerca. È un grido quello che cerca. È un qualcosa che deve togliersi. E invece non riesce a dire altro se non: “Bugiardo.” E non riesce a trovare altre parole tutto rimane incastrato nel suo petto nello stesso modo in cui rimanevano nel petto quando cercava di affrontare Howard, nello stesso modo in cui sono rimaste bloccate mentre cercava di parlare con Ty.

Steve gli posa una mano sulla guancia e Tony sente i muscoli intorno al naso tendersi e deve sembrare che stia ringhiando, perché, no, non sa nemmeno che altra espressione dovrebbe avere. “Lo so” risponde Steve, con lo sguardo basso. “Lo so.”

Non chiede ancora scusa. Tony dà uno schiaffo alla sua mano e scuote la testa. “Ho avuto la stessa reazione di ieri, quando mi è arrivata la prima notifica dell’arrivo di Nomad in città. Ho avuto paura. E ogni volta che mi parli devo stare attento a non toccarmi quella stupidissima cicatrice che tu e Natasha mi avete lasciato e, sai che c’è?, da lei me lo aspettavo, ma da te? Da te? Non era questo che mi aspettavo da te. Mi sei valso il mio posto nelle SI, mi sei valso la mia casa, mi sei valso le visite di Jarvis, mi sei valso qualsiasi cosa io fossi. E per cosa? Perché mi ero preso una sbandata per te. No, anzi. Perché ti ho creduto. Ho avuto la bruttissima idea di crederti. Tu sei soltanto un bugiardo. E adesso torni e non ti importa niente di nulla di quello che è successo, se non a me a Clint, se non a me a Rhodey. Non ti importa niente. Torni e usi. Torni e fai quello che vuoi. Perché per te il tempo non passa, perché secondo te tutti ti è dovuto, perché sei un arrogante, un bugiardo, una persona tremenda. E io sono un idiota per averti creduto e io sono…” Stringe i pugni e cerca di tornare a respirare normalmente. Sente la faccia andargli in fiamme. Sente il respiro non essere più sincronizzato con qualsiasi cosa dovrebbe essere sincronizzato e il cuore battergli a mille, e non sente di essere più nel suo corpo, per qualche motivo. “Traditore” mormora. “È solo quello che sei.”

Poi fa uno, due, tre, quattro passi indietro e guarda il pavimento. Non è qui. Non lo è per davvero. Sente di aver perso il controllo su se stesso. E si guarda intorno e forse dovrebbe andare via. Ma questa è casa sua. Forse dovrebbe solo andarsene a casa sua.

Steve sbatte velocemente le palpebre e gli chiede: “Quindi è stato davvero tuo padre a cercare di ucciderti.” E la frase gli esce così tranquilla, così serena che Tony sente di nuovo un’ondata di rabbia prendere il sopravvento su di lui e un senso di violenza renderlo triste e solo e stanco. “Come fai a saperlo?”

“Non è stato lui” ripete Tony, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non è stato lui, perché Howard potrà avere tutti i difetti del mondo, ma ha sempre mostrato la sua faccia per quello che è. Se Howard mi avesse voluto morto, sarei già morto.”

Steve si passa una mano trai capelli. “Lui ti avrebbe detto che ti voleva morto, prima. Non avrebbe mentito.”

Tony si morde l’interno delle guance. “Perché lui non è un bugiardo.”

“Come invece io sono.”

Tony stringe i pugni e guarda da un’altra parte. Non può affrontare Ty. Non può affrontare Howard e nemmeno Obie. Ma può farlo con Steve. Può chiedergli per quale motivo per lui è stato più facile mettersi il mantello di Nomad e andare via, piuttosto che dirgli tutta la verità e cercare una soluzione con lui per qualsiasi cosa avesse dovuto fare. Spiare Howard? Tony lo avrebbe aiutato senza esitazione. Lo aveva così legato al mignolo che Tony avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui. E invece ha rubato i dati, gli ha messo contro suo padre, ha fatto in modo che tutto quello che Tony aveva -non che importasse. Non era questo il punto. “Sì. Come invece tu sei” risponde.

“Perché io ti ho detto di amarti e poi me ne sono andato” continua Steve, sempre con la stessa espressione, sempre con lo stesso tono. “Perché io sono stato con te e ti ho fatto credere di essere amato e poi invece ho rubato i dati della SI.”

“È quello che hai fatto.”

“Ma io non ti ho mentito” si difende Steve. “Mi stai accusando dell’unica cosa che non ho mai fatto. Io non ti ho mai mentito sui miei sentimenti e non ti ho mai mentito sulle mie intenzioni. Posso anche dire che in effetti ho preso delle decisioni stupide e che poi non ti ho parlato perché le mie decisioni erano davvero tanto stupide ma -sui miei sentimenti? È l’unica cosa che non ho fatto. Non ti ho mai mentito su quelli.”

“Sei così bravo che ancora ci credi, eh.”

“Non ho mai mentito. Non su questo. Sul come ti stesse il blu, forse, ma sui miei sentimenti mai.”

“Sei un bugiardo.”

“Forse. Ma non su questo.”

Tony prende un respiro profondo. Si passa le mani sugli occhi e se li sfrega con fastidio. Con una punta di frustrazione. “Allora perché sei andato via?” gli chiede.

“Pensavo che fosse meglio per te.”

Rimangono in silenzio nel corridoio della casa dei Jarvis. Tony ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e si sente stanco, per qualche motivo. Abbassa lo sguardo e poi torna a guardare il viso di Steve e sospira. “Il blu mi sta benissimo” borbotta dopo un po’. Non sa che cos’altro dovrebbe dire.

Steve sbuffa una risata e scrolla le spalle, probabilmente per non rispondere. “Volevi che fossi sincero.” Si gratta il retro del collo e chiede: “Chi ha provato a ucciderti, scusa?”

“Hai perso il privilegio di farmi domande e soprattutto di dire che il blu non mi sta bene” lo ferma Tony, scuotendo la testa. “Perché sei andato via.”

  
  
  
  


“Chi ha cercato di ucciderlo?”

“Obadiah Stane, lo conosci?”

“Di nome. Non era il suo padrino?”

“Yep.”

“E chi lo ha scoperto?”

“Scott Lang, lo conosci?”

“Di nome. Ma non è il papà della bambina che a volte viene qui?”

“Non lo so.”

“Ma sì, di Cassie.”

“Clint, per favore.”

“Sto cercando di tenerci aggiornati sui pettegolezzi. Allora. Quindi il suo padrino ha cercato di ucciderlo.”

“Già.”

“Brutta vita.”

“Però è riuscito a sbloccare un conto -o non lo so se Jarvis gli ha dato qualche soldo per poter riavviare la sua attività. Con l’assicurazione e tutto andrà bene.”

“Scott ha ancora un lavoro.”

“Mi mancavano le nostre riunioni. Mi piace questa nuova pace.”

“Rimanete comunque dei criminali.”

“Adesso che abbiamo Tony dalla nostra parte, avremo anche la sua tecnologia per correre di qua e di là e rimanere in contatto?”

“Non vi bastava la mia tecnologia?”

“Sammy, tu sei ancora un bambino. Tony ha più esperienza.”

“No. La risposta è no. Rimanete dei criminali.”

“Rhodey…”

“Sto solo dicendo la verità.”

“Aspettate e il padrino di Tony che ha provato a ucciderlo?”

“Se ne occupano gli Stark.”

“Howard?”

“Probabilmente Jarvis. Non mi stupirei se incontrassero il cadavere di Obie in una fossa comune.”

“Allora se ne sarebbe potuta occupare anche Natasha.”

“Me ne sarei occupata con piacere.”

“Aw, sei così sentimentale.”

“Potrei occuparmi anche di te.”

“Sapete che cosa mi mancava di più delle nostre riunioni? Le scommesse. Quei due? Come li vedete quei due? Quanto tempo gli date prima di tornare a essere Steve e Tony?”

“Uhm.”

“Forse non tornano Steve e Tony.”

“Rhodey, tu non giochi. Bruce?”

“Tre settimane.”

“Clint?”

“Un mese.”

“Sam?”

“Una settimana.”

“Bene. Io dico che si stanno sbaciucchiando adesso in cucina.”

“Quanto puntiamo?”

“Quanto hai in tasca?”

“Sono l’unico che non vuole partecipare a questa cosa?”

“Sai, Rhodey, forse dovresti smettere di vedere Tony come un bambino.”

“Non hai risposto alla domanda: quanto hai in tasca?”

“Due bottoni e cinquanta centesimi.”

“Okay. Clint è fuori dalle scommesse.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
